Aroused by the Unconscious
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Somnophilia: a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious. [Dio/Jonathan; nsfw.] Also; check out this stunning artwork groovy-tiger did for my fic! groovy-tiger./post/140843331195 Chapter 11 is limbo. Chapter 12 is BAD END, Chapter 13 is GOOD END. You decide their fate - BAD END has a small redemption bit, if you so choose.
1. Chapter 1

Just as Jonathan was on the cusp of a peaceful night's sleep, a faint knocking echoed through his mind. Mumbling, he continued to lay still, thinking it must be his imagination - until he heard the knocking again. His eyes shot open, and he sat up, stilled for a moment. He listened, thinking perhaps it was a dream - until he heard the knock to his bedroom door once more. Assured he wasn't hearing things, he set his feet to the cold wooden floor and called, "Who is it?"

A familiar baritone voice answered him, muffled through the door in a tone Jonathan couldn't quite decipher, "It is I, Dio. Do open the door, if you would be so kind."

 _"Dio? What could he possibly be bothering me for at this hour?"_ Jonathan thought curiously as he stood, he didn't waste a moment going to open the door for his brother. He was surprised to find the other's eyes glimmering with not-yet shed tears, face formed into a strange pout.

"My, Dio, what has upset you? Step in for a bit, please." Jonathan gasped shortly, voice in a hushed tone. Dio wordlessly entered his room, Jonathan shutting the door behind them.

The blond sat at the edge of Jonathan's bed, wiping the tears in his eyes away briefly before clasping his hands together. "I had the most horrid dream, moments ago. I would much appreciate not being alone tonight." He said softly, which concerned Jonathan to no end. He had never heard Dio use such a small voice, let alone be in a state as he was tonight.

"Of course, you can sleep in my bed tonight, if you would like." Jonathan sat next to his brother, trying to look at him. "You can tell me anything that is on your mind, you know, Dio? I promise I'll not say a thing." He tried, putting a warm hand on the blond's shoulder with care.

"Jojo… I came here thinking you would keep me company, not interrogate me. If you plan to question me, I will leave for father, instead." Dio's brows knit together, honey-colored eyes looking into Jonathan's light blue ones.

"Oh, I apologize, I had no intentions of o-offending you..!" Jonathan squeaked, removing his hand. He wanted to comfort Dio, not pressure him - although he was curious of what was bothering him, he would respect his personal space and thoughts. Dio sighed then, averting his gaze.

"No matter, really, I'm tired. Shall we sleep now?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. Here," Jonathan started, standing up to lift the comforter of his bed.

"Thank you." Dio mumbled before laying down. Jonathan momentarily forgot that was _his_ side of the bed, but shrugged and went to the colder side in front of the window. He crawled into bed, getting comfortable under the thick layers of blanket before soon drifting off to deep sleep once more.

A time passed as Dio laid awake, waiting patiently for his brother to fall asleep. " _A simple act. Tricking that fool is easier done than said. Laughable."_ he thought as he turned to face the other, only to find Jonathan was facing the window. He scooted closer, sighing blissfully as his hips pressed against Jonathan's plush bottom. He wrapped his left arm around the other's waist, under Jonathan's muscled arm he held him close. He was warm, unlike Dio. Jonathan's abdominal heat was practically melting Dio's cold hand through his shirt. He sighed quietly again, not afraid to wake the other, letting his soft moan fall into the boy's ear.

Touching the other while he slept… for reasons Dio didn't quite understand, the thought aroused him. If Jonathan awoke, he'd simply say he was unconsciously cuddling him while having another bad dream, easy - but Jonathan remained peacefully asleep, chest rising and falling calmly. Seems he caught him before he fell into deep sleep minutes ago, because apparently his brother slept like a bear.

Dio wanted him to feel something, but also to continue watching his face as he slept soundlessly, unaware. Leaning on his right arm, he studied the boy's face. Not a single crease of the skin marred the young man's features, his eyelashes thick against his cheeks. " _He's beautiful."_

He removed his left arm from around Jonathan, and backed away to turn him to lie on his back. Jonathan's arm fell carelessly to his side, his shirt riding up his stomach just a bit. Without a second thought, Dio's cold hand smoothed over the hot, exposed skin, lifting the other's night shirt up. He swallowed, almost nervous, but excited nonetheless. Jonathan remained asleep, unmoving with a blank expression.

Dio began rubbing the other's tummy, finding it fascinating how smooth and squishy it was - although it wasn't surprising, seeing what Jonathan ate and how he went about eating it. It was still quite toned though, he could feel the built muscle underneath clearly. He let his hands wander to the boy's muscular pecs, which were rather large. He placed a hand on each and squeezed, which resulted in a twitch of the eye from Jonathan. Dio smirked, his thumbs rubbing the flesh. It was very soft and warm, and Jonathan's nipples were hard soon enough.

The blond leaned down to press his chest against Jonathan's, pressing his mouth to his ear, "Your body is mine." he whispered, licking the shell of Jonathan's ear. The boy beneath mumbled something, his skin gaining chills for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked, but his eyes remained shut. He was sleep-talking.

Dio had to hold back a chuckle, tonight was truly an exciting night. " _Jojo_ , it is only for fun that I touch you like this. Completely harmless." he said in a hushed tone into Jonathan's ear, he leaned on one hand as the other began trailing towards the other's clothed, muscular thigh.

"Dio, stop." Jonathan mumbled, eyebrows knitting together. But it only served to excite Dio further, it was obvious Jonathan was dreaming something naughty by now, and it was probably not a very nice dream.

He leaned back and sat between Jonathan's legs, hands on both thighs. He gripped them, and Jonathan let out a strange mewl. Dio leaned forward, and planted a small kiss on Jonathan's exposed hip, biting it gently. He couldn't leave any marks… if evidence were left behind, he may be in trouble.

His hands smoothed upward, until they held Jonathan's hips. Dio's heart raced as he let a hand lower, eventually grasping Jonathan's semi-hard cock through his clothes. His eyes widened a bit, surprised the other was turned on. He leaned forward, whispering once more into the boy's ear, "You're naughty, Jojo."

He then began stroking Jonathan into a full erection, the boy under him making soft noises, his eyebrows twitching. Dio couldn't resist any longer, and kissed him. Jonathan's dark pink lips were soft, but he found them to be a little too dry. He licked them, his tongue parting Jonathan's lips. Now Dio was hard, but he couldn't take care of it yet.

He continued to jerk off his brother, Jonathan's hips were stuttering soon, his orgasm making him arch his back as his seed stained his undergarments and pajama pants. Jonathan would wake up and think he had a wet dream involving Dio, and feel shameful and embarrassed. Dio couldn't wait to 'innocently' pester him as to why he wouldn't make eye contact tomorrow. Satisfied, he went back to laying down beside Jonathan, pulling the comforter up. He returned Jonathan to lying on his side, and closed his eyes, a confident smile on his lips as he fell asleep.

\- _Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

Jonathan laughed freely as he felt wind rush through his hair, the galloping of his horse filling his ears. He looked behind him, to see Dio catching up quite quickly, riding his own favorite steed. Horseback riding was his favorite pastime, and Dio agreeing to join him made him rather happy. That is, until he found himself and Dio in the air, falling before rolling down a hill together. Oops.

He stopped with a groan near a river, but hadn't a chance to sit up as seconds later Dio collided into him with a louder groan. Dio's hips pressed into Jonathan's bottom from the fall, and he found himself quite embarrassed. He also realized Dio's arm had fallen to be around his waist. He blinked twice, finding their position rather risque. Dio sighed then, though from what Jonathan couldn't decide.

"Uh, Dio…" he started, but couldn't think of what to say - but he didn't have to, because soon Dio sat up, rolling Jonathan to lie on his back. Before Jonathan could sit up as well, he found Dio's hand on his chest, pushing him down. A surprised "What-" was all he could get out as Dio began fondling his clothed chest. The blond's pale hand moved lower, rubbing Jonathan's tummy.

Jonathan wanted to speak, but found that he couldn't. Dio unbuttoned his brother's coat, vest, and untucked his dress shirt before unbuttoning it in a flash, exposing Jonathan's well-defined chest. He then gracelessly grabbed Jonathan's large pecs, squeezing them. Jonathan's eye twitched, rather angered he couldn't find his voice to stop this, nor the ability to move. The blond fondled his breasts, thumbing over his hardened nipples. Suddenly Dio said, rather clearly, _"Your body is mine."_ and it made Jonathan shudder. Finally, he barked out,

"What are you doing?" He asked with all his strength.

" _Jojo_ ," Dio started, voice low and clear, "It is only for fun that I touch you like this. Completely harmless." he said as he unbuckled Jonathan's belt and unzipped the zipper, lowering his pants and undergarments. His hands gripped Jonathan's thighs, spreading them.

"Dio, ...stop!" Jonathan yelled, eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Hadn't Dio changed, become a true gentleman? His thighs shivered as Dio began stroking them softly, and he let out a breathy moan. It felt like a massage, which was sort of relaxing.

"You're naughty, Jojo…" Dio whispered as he placed his cold hands on his hips, holding them down as he lowered his face.

"W-wait, Dio, d-don't-" Jonathan gasped as Dio ignored him, taking his dick into his mouth. Jonathan continued to gasp helplessly, and although scared, he found himself turned on as well, his erection growing. He grit his teeth, whimpering as Dio sucked him off. It was shameful, sinful, but he found himself thrusting into Dio's mouth regardless, his back arching as orgasm hit him. Dio removed himself and watched as Jonathan's seed splattered on his naked chest. They were both panting, and Jonathan turned to lie on his side to hide himself.

If this were a dream, he hoped he would awake soon.

- _Morning_

Momentarily forgetting last night's events, Jonathan woke with a smile, feeling oddly pleased. He sat up and stretched, looking out the window. It was then that he realized he had fallen asleep by the window, which he never did as it was too cold. He looked to his side of the bed, to find Dio sleeping there, back turned toward him. _"Oh, right."_ he thought, remembering Dio coming to him late in the night. Then, he remembered his dream.

Immediately, he stopped breathing, face a flaring red at the memory. Then he finally realized that his undergarments were sticking to him dryly. "Oh, Hell." he cursed aloud, which was very rare, he was a gentleman after all, and he flew out of bed and into the washroom. He slammed the door, and in his bed, Dio's smirk grew devilishly. An exciting day was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Days later_

"Jonathan, you were not present for breakfast this morning. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all. I think I will rest in bed for a bit longer, so if you'd please." Jonathan made a short gesture to the door, signaling for Dio to take his leave. With a short nod, he did.

Time passed, and later that day when Jonathan again opted to eat in his room alone rather than at the dinner table, Dio visited him once more, this time without knocking before simply entering his brother's room quietly. He found Jonathan in his bed, a hand on his shoulder with a pained expression.

Without announcing his presence, Dio spoke, low and soft, "My, my, Jonathan, what is wrong? You're in pain." Swiftly locking the door behind him, Dio took a seat at the edge of the young man's bed, leaning forward a bit.

"My muscles… they _hurt_." Jonathan drew out the last word, pain apparent in his gasping voice as he whimpered momentarily.

Donning a sympathetic expression, Dio mused gently, "Oh, that is strange… Do you need my assistance in anything?"

Jonathan shook his head no, quickly denying all, "No, I am fine. I can wait it out…" he breathed heavily, lying still. After a moment, Dio spoke up,

"If you'd like, I would give you a massage." he offered.

"What..? Oh, no, Dio - you don't have to do that for my sake." Jonathan spoke hastily, before quietly adding, "That _would_ be pleasant, though."

"Jonathan, do not fret. Here, just lie on your stomach and relax." the blond jumped on the opportunity, and he didn't waste a moment to hear his brother's response before pulling away the silken comforters.

"Uhm, all right." Jonathan stammered, and he began to sit up but Dio stopped him.

"Take off your shirt. It will be much easier." he had stated, already rolling up his sleeves.

"Ah, right." Jonathan simply nodded, and he began to unbutton his nightshirt. He noticed that Dio watched him, but he paid no mind to it before shrugging the garment off and letting it fall to the floor. He moved his pillows aside and he laid on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Is this all right?"

"Yes, now relax…" Dio almost whispered, and Jonathan was surprised to feel a weight on his bottom - Dio had sat on him, one leg over him as the other dangled off the side of the bed. Jonathan was also surprised to find that Dio just so happened to have a bottle of oil in his pocket. He listened as the blond uncapped the bottle, and began to rub a bit between his palms. He smelt a distinct combination of lavender, vanilla, and something else he couldn't place – it was a very pleasant aroma.

"Completely unwind, Jojo, make sure you aren't tense and this should relieve your pain." Dio cooed, and began with spreading the oil all around Jonathan's large, muscular back. The muscles underneath his hands were hard, and Dio could feel knots. _"Seems Jonathan needed a massage anyway."_ Dio noted to himself.

"Ouch!" Jonathan barked quickly, when he felt Dio grind his knuckles into a particularly sore muscle.

"Sorry." The blond quickly responded, and Jonathan only immediately forgave him, sorry wasn't a word the man used often. Dio began giving long, slow strokes, up and down his back with even pressure in his palms. His thumb pressed into another sore spot, and Jonathan winced. Dio quickly caught this, and ran his thumbs down the spot again. "Does it hurt?"

"Mhm," Jonathan nodded, eyebrows knitting together.

With his index knuckle and the fingertip of his thumb, Dio pressed down on the spot and held the pressure there. At first it was painful, but soon enough Jonathan could feel his muscle slowly relax into the hard press, and he sighed peacefully. Dio didn't bother to hold in his smirk, "Feels nice, hmm?" he mused.

"Yes." Jonathan answered, pleased, and he waited for more. Dio continued to stroke his back with his palms, feeling for more knots. When he did, he'd do that same thing he'd done before, holding pressure on it with a knuckle and thumb and making it melt away like magic. By the time his back had absorbed the oil, Jonathan's back felt much better, better than he had ever remembered it feeling.

When Dio sat back, Jonathan took the moment to speak up, "My, thank you, Dio! My back feels a little tingly, but good." he then made to sit up, but Dio stopped him.

"Ah, ah, we aren't done here quite yet, Jojo. Lie on your back."

"Lie on my back? What for?"

"Your pectorals and abdomen hurt too, don't they? Let me take care of that for you, brother." Dio said, in an oddly pleased tone. Jonathan could only accept, such a rare offer. Dio stood, and Jonathan turned so he was lying on his back.

"Perfect." The blond chimed, before sitting on Jonathan's hips. Jonathan's eyes widened, and he sputtered, "Uhh, is this- are you sure-"

"Hush now and hold still, would you?"

Jonathan gulped, but nodded all the same. He watched as Dio took the bottle of oil from his pocket once more, and poured an amount in his palm before returning the bottle to his pocket. Crystal blue eyes fixated on Dio's pale hands, which spread the oil around in his palms, before said hands came down to fondle Jonathan's pecs. He jolted in response.

The smell of the oil was quite intoxicating - lulling him to sleep, progressively. He faintly recalled learning that lavender was often used to put others to sleep. Eyelids feeling gradually heavier, Jonathan observed with lidded eyes as Dio caressed his chest with dwindling pressure. "Dio," Jonathan started, but he was interrupted by his own yawning, tears building in his eyes. He covered it with a hand quickly, a little embarrassed.

Dio didn't respond, and the boy began to think he felt hips moving against his own, but he wasn't sure - he could hardly keep his eyes open. Jonathan turned away, then, looking to the side so that his bangs feathered his face - which was dusted a light pink.

He let out a surprised groan when Dio pinched his nipples, and he looked back to the other - but Dio looked very oblivious, rubbing circles around the areola. Speechless, confused, and slow to process, Jonathan's undergarments began to feel tighter than they did with Dio pressing against his hips. _"Perhaps he is just sitting closer for better reach. Don't think strange things, don't think strange things…_ "Jonathan thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Dio's honey-colored eyes flickered between Jonathan's face and his chest, taking note of the sore man's flushed features and slightly panicked expression. He worked his thumbs up and down Jonathan's abdomen, and his arousal grew when Jonathan whimpered because he had put a bit too much pressure on his bladder - _"Does he need to use the washroom..?"_ Dio thought to himself, then, briefly, he considered making the man piss himself. But then the fluid would get on him, so he dismissed that thought. Blinking out of his thoughts, he looked down to Jonathan - who looked to be on the verge of passing out. Dio smirked faintly,

"Tired, Jojo?" he called quietly, removing his hands to crack his knuckles and rub the rest of the oil into his own skin.

Jonathan simply mumbled something of an affirmation, not even opening his eyes. Dio suppressed a stronger grin, "Since you are stuck here," he began, shifting so that he laid next to the other on his side, "Would you like me to keep you company?"

"Mm..? If you would like. I think… I will sleep for now." Jonathan said, voice breathy. _"Dio is being so kind recently. I think I may have been blessed this day."_ he thought, before he gave up the struggle to keep himself awake. His head fell to the side, and he fell asleep on his back comfortably - not bothering to put his nightshirt back on.

After staring for a few moments at Jonathan's face, Dio immediately grabbed the other's erection, to confirm suspicion of course. Through undergarment and pajama pants, Dio could feel the heat of Jonathan's skin. He looked back toward his brother's face, peaceful and still with slow, steady breathing. The back of his hand gently touched the other's cheek, which was a faint pink and very warm - his brow was a little sweaty. He let his grin grow - Jonathan was out like a light.

"Jojo, Jojo… so _foolish_. It was I, Dio, who switched your weights and made it so your muscles would ache." Dio said in a hushed tone, triumphant. He hastily unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his brown slacks, releasing pressure off his erection. He then went back to sitting on the other's hips, and rested a hand at each side of Jonathan's bulk shoulders, pinning him there - not like Jonathan could struggle anyway. He lowered his face down toward Jonathan's, and kissed his cheek wetly. "I wonder if any noise could wake you, now." he mused aloud, voice soft.

He trailed open mouthed kisses down Jonathan's strong jaw, to his ear, and made sure they were a little loud. "Jonathan, wake up." He whispered into his brother's ear, but the sleeping man didn't even twitch. "Ah, that's right, you _can't_."

He continued his kisses, taking the lobe of Jonathan's ear into his mouth and sucking lightly, moaning into his ear sweetly. Dio couldn't suck as hard as he would have liked, though, lest he leave blemishes on dear Jonathan's radiant skin. He shamelessly called his name repeatedly, and began to rub his erection against Jonathan's slowly. "Jojo…" Dio panted, voice excessively deep and clear. Beneath him, Jonathan laid still, not making a sound.

The blond continued to grind against Jonathan, pressing his lips against the other's - they were warm and unresponsive. With his chest rubbing against the boy's nude one, Dio could feel his heartbeat quicken - which was faster than normal, and much too fast for one who was sleeping. _"Is he dreaming now? It may be he was in too deep sleep before. Now..."_ Dio's lips curled upward, _"Perhaps I have an influence on his dreams."_ at the thought, Dio devised a plan and put it into action at once.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" He asked, feigning fright in his voice. The response was immediate - Jonathan's eyebrows twitched; heartbeat spiking. Dio began thrusting his hips again, jerking the both of them off like that. "Why do you touch me so?" he questioned, gasping. And soon enough, Jonathan's hips jolted upward to meet his. The blond rested against Jonathan's large chest, panting. "Stop, stop, stop…" he pleaded, his thrusts stuttering as climax was near. A thought went through his mind, and he backed away and yanked his brother's pajama pants down. He stroked him through his underwear while stroking himself with his other hand, and soon enough the other came, wetting his undergarments.

"Jonathan-!" Dio called out, at last, his orgasm reaching him. He hastily pulled down Jonathan's underwear as well as his own, and made it so his seed joined the other's. He sat on Jonathan's hips for a moment, breath ragged before he grinned. "You perverted, _disgusting_ boy." he uttered, before shoving Jonathan's chest. He would wake soon, with that action, and Dio quickly fixed Jonathan and himself up. He then hopped to where he laid on his side before, turning from Jonathan and closing his eyes - breath steadying.

 _\- Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

Jonathan found himself in a field of tall lavender, sitting beneath a large, lush tree - his back resting against the hard bark. For some reason, he felt inexplicably aroused - but he pushed reason away by losing himself in the scent of lavender around him. That is, until he heard murmuring, and then -

"Jojo…" a familiar, deep and clear voice panted.

"Dio!" Jonathan stood immediately, his brother coming up from behind the tree - had Dio ran all this way to find him? "Oh, Dio, what is wrong? What's the rush?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see if you were all right. I see that you are, now, so I will take my leave." Dio turned to leave, but Jonathan grabbed his hand hastily, pulling him back - although he must have pulled too hard, and Dio stumbled back, bumping into Jonathan. There was a strange pressure on his hips, and shamefully, he felt turned on.

"W-Wait - don't go..! Keep me company, please." Jonathan said, in a quiet voice, before holding Dio close from behind, his arms wrapped around his brother's waist.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" Dio barked, sounding panicked. Jonathan had no idea what had possessed him himself, but he held Dio tighter… and began dry humping against the blond's bottom. His eyebrows furrowed, confused at his own actions - but it felt so _good._ Before he knew it, he had pinned Dio against the tree, holding the other's wrists above his head and against the tree.

"Why do you touch me so?" Dio gasped, struggling - his voice trembled. Jonathan was speechless, only producing soft pants and moans. He pressed harder into Dio, pleasure building, grinding his hips harder.

"Stop, stop, stop…" his brother pleaded, but Jonathan continued, hips stuttering in their thrusts as climax neared. Suddenly, the pleasure felt more intense, and Jonathan moaned once more before his orgasm reached it's peak-

"-Jonathan!"

And he came in his pants. He stepped back then, abhorred at what he'd just done.

"You perverted, _disgusting_ boy." Dio muttered, sniffling, rubbing at his eyes with his pristine white sleeves and his back to Jonathan. He then shoved the other before running off, down the lavender hill - disappearing from Jonathan's view.

Jonathan was left to his very confused, jumbled thoughts - before he jolted awake, blinking furiously and eyes shifting about his room.

He sat up, and the first thing that he thought was, _"Blessed be, it was just a dream…"_

He looked to his side where he last saw Dio - and he was still there, back toward him, sleeping. Jonathan's breathing calmed, and he turned toward the window to get up - but something lukewarm and sticky in his bottom clothing stopped him straight in his tracks. And by the feel of it, there was a lot of... it. His face heated up immediately, and it fell into his hands, _"Fuck."_

And just in case he had to record these dreams to see a doctor, that night Jonathan began to write them down in detail in a secret journal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Days later_

It was late in the evening, and every one in the mansion was heading to bed - few servants roamed the halls. Jonathan himself was heading to bed as well, walking up the grand staircase leisurely. Just faintly, he heard footsteps from below - and he looked behind him in time to see Dio stepping up toward him, hiding something behind his back. Jonathan's heart began to pound, he had been avoiding Dio at all costs for days, his dreams featuring his brother haunting him. But if he ran away now, he would seem like a coward… when he reached the top of the staircase, he turned to Dio once more, putting on a casual smile.

"Are you heading to bed as well?" He asked, swallowing nervously when Dio stepped up to the last step, standing in front of him. He looked hesitant - Jonathan couldn't begin to guess what could possibly make Dio hesitant toward something. He was taken aback by what Dio responded with - the blond swiftly revealed a beautiful bouquet of roses from behind his back, practically shoving them into Jonathan's completely astonished face.

"I am truly sorry, for whatever I have done to make you avoid me these past few days. Please forgive me, if I have upset you, brother." Dio had said quietly, bowing his head a bit and looking down - Jonathan noted the faint pink hue on the boy's cheeks.

Immediately, Jonathan's brow furrowed and he frowned, hands coming up to take the bouquet delicately. _"I should be the one apologizing, he hasn't done anything wrong. I'm such a fool, he thinks I hate him..."_ Jonathan thought, opening his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He only commented on the first thing that came to mind, "My, they smell so sweet."

"Yes, I picked them especially for you… there is a hidden flower, perhaps if you sniff it out you will guess what it is." Dio spoke, and smiled warmly at his brother, straightening to look into Jonathan's crystal blue irises.

"Ohh, really?" Jonathan's lips perked upward, flattered that Dio put so much thought into the gift. He closed his eyes and lowered his face to the bountiful roses as he did moments ago, taking a deep whiff. And just as he had began to think that Dio really was too kind, and it was so cruel of himself to avoid his brother while he had been nothing but helpful and innocent the past week, he began to feel faint. Intoxicated by the sweet smell coming from the flowers, he was soon rendered unconscious, eyelids fluttering closed as he fell.

Dio quickly stepped to the side, letting Jonathan fall down the stairs. Looking down at his body at the bottom, he stared for a moment, before quickly stepping down, a worried expression taking hold of his features, "-Someone! Jonathan has fallen down the stairs!" He shouted, and soon enough a butler came hastily from down the hall, at once kneeling by Jonathan's side at the end of the stairwell.

Impulsively, Dio began to spin a convincing lie, "I was walking to bed when I passed by him on the stairs. I had just been out in the garden, picking flowers for my departed family, when I saw that he tripped and fell. I-I tried to grab his hand, but it was too late-.."

"Dio, Dio - calm yourself. It's all right. It was not your fault." The butler replied, reassuring the boy with a gentle hand to the shoulder - eating up the fabricated story entirely. "Accidents happen. Really, if you weren't there, he'd be here for quite a while."

Dio even mustered a few tears to his eyes, nodding slowly with his bottom lip trembling. "Yes… if it is alright, I will carry him to his bed, please." He suggested, looking to the butler with sparkling eyes brimmed with tears. The butler could only nod, moved by the blond's care for the Joestar boy.

"Just be gentle, he will surely bruise after that fall." The old man noted, before standing and walking down the hall.

"I will." Dio called, a smirk already befalling his lips. He blinked away the tears, soaking them up with a sleeve. _"Idiot."_ He muttered under his breath, before taking Jonathan into his arms, setting the chloroform-laced bouquet on his brother's chest. _"Indeed, he will wake with bruises. A few in peculiar places, but he will be none the wiser."_

In a few minutes, Dio was laying Jonathan's limp body onto the boy's bed, careful. He was breathing subtly, quiet and even. The blond went to shut the door, then, locking it - and once he was sure they were alone, he spoke. "Oh, I do love it when you make that face, Jojo. So _unaware_."

He stepped up to the bed, crouching so that he could lean over the man, one hand at the edge of the bed with the other to the side of Jonathan's head. With the hand at the edge, Dio reached into his pocket, pulling out a small folded paper containing salts. He held it up to Jonathan's nose as the other inhaled, only for a moment before returning it to his pocket. _"That should be sufficient to wake him just enough."_

Already having a plan in mind, Dio set to it. Since Jonathan hadn't yet changed into his nightclothes, Dio had to unbuckle the other's belt and unzip his slacks. "Jonathan…" he called, before taking his brother's cock into his hand through his underwear and jerking it slowly. Jonathan's hand twitched - _"Good. He's dreaming."_

He was pleased to feel Jonathan's cock hardening in his hand already, and he continued to stroke it. "Just watch." Dio said, voice rumbling in a sultry manner. He then lowered his head to Jonathan's clothed nipple, and bit it. Jonathan's body jolted at that, but he remained asleep. He licked at the cloth, dampening the shirt with his saliva. Soon enough, when he pulled away, the material was wet and opaque, and Jonathan's dark nipple was apparent. The sight had Dio shifting his thighs, erection growing.

"Good boy…" he cooed, rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Jonathan's hardened length. He kissed at Jonathan's nipple, and began sucking it as well as he could through the other's shirt. He trailed upward, to the exposed skin of Jonathan's neck and collarbone area. He nipped at the bone there, licking Jonathan's skin - it was warm and clean. He sucked there, too, up to his lips, leaving hickeys to mar the boy's beautiful light tan flesh. With one hand jerking Jonathan, his other went to his brother's chin, pulling it down so that his mouth opened. Dio stared for a moment, admiring Jonathan's mouth - his teeth were a marvelous white, lips dark pink and soft to the touch. His tongue was a cute light pink, unresponsive and wet. The blond hesitated for a moment before tracing Jonathan's bottom lip with his tongue - it was wet and tasted like… water. Disappointed, Dio continued licking Jonathan's lips, before letting his tongue enter the other's mouth. He ran it over Jonathan's, which was actually quite sugary tasting.

 _"I bet he stole a sweet before bed… what a brat."_ He thought, before resuming lapping at Jonathan's tongue - he wasn't complaining. Jonathan's breath was hot against his lips, and the blond released an unexpectedly high moan - he felt desperately aroused now, remembering his brother had no idea what was going on. He grinned, then remembering an idea he had last time he touched Jonathan.

He pulled himself away, and continued to stroke Jonathan's cock, gripping harder. As soon as Jonathan's hips lurched forward faintly, signaling his orgasm, Dio placed his other hand on Jonathan's lower abdomen, and pushed down. He could feel his bladder - which was quite tight. _"As I thought, he hadn't used the washroom before bed yet."_ His honey colored eyes widened as he grinned, watching the damp spot in Jonathan's undergarments spread, a clear liquid beginning to flow down Jonathan's hips and soak into the bed. _"His piss is clear? Guess I shouldn't be surprised he is so hydrated."_

Once more disappointed that the embarrassment wouldn't be as grand, Dio was still satisfied and sat back. But he wasn't done. Jonathan's mouth was still open… like it was hinting at him. Well, Dio took the 'hint,' and moved so that his thighs were at either side of Jonathan's face, hips close. Dio unfastened his belt and pants, and shoved his underwear down so that his erection sprang out, which brushed the sleeping boy's lips. The blond grasped his prick, and began pumping it - he was already close to climax, so his orgasm was very close.

"Here, Jonathan, drink some water… you must be parched." Dio called, and with his free hand he lowered his brother's jaw more, and positioned the head of his dick to the flat of Jonathan's tongue. With a final stroke, he came into the other's mouth - and Jonathan was swallowing. Knowing Jonathan thought he was drinking water… Dio laughed, his orgasm lasting longer than usual.

When he was spent, he pulled away, wiping the tip of his length on Jonathan's lips. Dio fixed the both of them up, before stepping away from the bed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the salts, and lifted them to the unconscious boy's nose. After that was done, he took the rose which he had sprayed with chloroform, and left - leaving 11 roses and one jasmine flower.

 _\- Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

Jonathan was walking down a long hallway, looking for the kitchen - although he knew it wasn't on the second floor, he continued searching. He slowly came to a stop when he heard his name being called, in his brother's voice.

"Jonathan…" It called, echoing through the hall.

Almost reflexively, as though through conditioning, he became horny. He turned to the door he heard Dio's voice from, placing his hand on the handle for a moment before twisting it, and entering the room. Inside, he looked around - and found Dio laying on his back, on a large couch. The room was dim, but he could see well enough to realize that his brother was stroking himself through his deep purple slacks. Jonathan's eyes widened, and his heart was quick to pound against his chest.

"Wh-wh-what- What-"

"Just watch." Was all Dio said, voice rumbling and sultry, cutting Jonathan's sentence off, which wasn't much of a sentence anyways. He spread his legs, one hanging off the sofa as the other hung off the top of it. Jonathan gulped, couldn't tear his gaze away from where he stood in front of the door as he watched Dio pull down his pants - and his hardened length sprang out. Jonathan realized he was stroking himself then, aghast, finding his hand down his pants - and his other hand was pinching his nipple through his shirt.

"Go~od boy…" Dio cooed, drawing out the first word in a paternal-like approving voice, fiery eyes lidded in a lustful gaze toward Jonathan - he was sucking on his bottom lip in a risque manner. Jonathan rubbed his thumb at the side of his cock, beginning to pant as a whimper escaped him. For some reason, he stuck his hand into his mouth - perhaps to quell his moans. His fingers brushed his tongue, eyes fixating on Dio's hand which pumped his own cock in an agonizingly slow pace to witness. But it turned him on, watching his brother touch himself in front of him - what was even more, was that Dio was whispering Jonathan's name repeatedly, almost inaudible - saying it like it was a prayer.

Jonathan began to masturbate at the sight quicker, feeling very close to release. He removed his hand from his mouth, "Ahh, Dio…" Jonathan groaned, eyelids lowered as he continued to enjoy Dio jerking off for him. Soon enough, he came in his pants, eyes squeezed shut - but his ejaculation continued to flow, leaking down his thighs and soaking his slacks. He flared up, embarrassed, but when he opened his eyes, Dio was standing in front of him, very close.

"Here, Jonathan, drink some water… you must be parched." Was all he said, and he held a glass to Jonathan's lips. Jonathan complied, parting his lips. When the rim of the glass rested against the flat of his tongue and water trickled into his mouth, he swallowed, and Dio watched him - he was laughing. When the blond pulled the glass away, he pressed his lips to Jonathan's… and Jonathan kissed back, his heart racing with uncertainty and guilt. Dio was his brother, how could he be dreaming such naughty things?

And just then, he smelt something salty - he opened his eyes, waking from his dream. Sitting up in a flash, he looked around - and quickly he felt pain in his back and shoulders. He remembered being on the stairs… Dio came up to him, apologized… gave him a bouquet. Jonathan's eyes turned to his nightstand, where the bouquet laid. _"I must have passed out from shock..?"_ he thought, and for once when he moved to stand, he was not shocked to find his undergarments clinging to him wetly. He was shocked, however, _utterly_ shocked, to find that his pants were as well, the cloth around his thighs damp and tight around him.

"Oh, _God…_ " Jonathan cried, embarrassment slapping him in the face. He shakily took an ink pen and wrote down his dream in his journal, before fleeing to the washroom, quick to grab a change of nightclothes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Days later_

"Good God, Jonathan, are you _alright?"_ Dio asked, quick to step to his brother's side. Jonathan was laying in front of the fireplace, on the floor - a very peculiar and perplexing sight.

"Hmn, what?" Jonathan looked up from his crossed arms that his head had rested on, sitting up a bit.

"Jonathan." Dio said softly, lacing worry into his voice, "Why are you on the floor? In front of the fire, no less." he kneeled in front of Jonathan, offering a hand. The other took it, and they stood together.

Jonathan looked dazed, eyelids heavy, and he seemed reluctant to admit anything. But the blond was persistent in his questioning gaze, and eventually Jonathan sighed, "I just… I haven't been able to sleep well, so I keep dozing off, I'm sorry if I worried you. And the fire… well, it was just warm."

"I see." He followed him as Jonathan took a seat at a desk, leaning on his hands with a frown. Silence took place for a moment, as Dio stood before the desk, arms crossed. After a minute, he leaned down, hands splayed on the wood.

"Jonathan."

"What is it?" Jonathan looked up from where he was staring at a pattern in the wood of the desk. He was a little taken aback when his crystal blue eyes fell on Dio's light pink lips, which were formed into a soft smile.

"Might I interest you to join me in horseback riding this evening?"

"What- are you serious?!" Jonathan perked up, the ends of his lips rapidly curling upward as his arms dropped, already preparing to stand.

"Do you really think I jest? Of course - join me. I think you need a breath of fresh air."

"Wow, I-" Jonathan's grin faltered a bit suddenly, "But isn't it supposed to reach 40°F tonight? Would we not freeze?"

"Nothing a few layers can't remedy, I'm sure. Let us be off at once, then."

"Alright." Jonathan's eyes sparkled as he smiled brightly, showing his teeth.

An hour later, and they were riding down the field, toward the river. Jonathan could barely contain his laughter, when his scarf went flying behind him and had slapped Dio in the face - the blond scoffed, but he was smirking. The sun only had half an hour to it, and quickly they stopped at the river's edge, tying the horses' reins to a tree parallel of one Jonathan was fond of.

Jonathan sat by the water, once more taking on a melancholy aura with a long sigh. "Thank you for this, Dio, but I fear nothing can delude my recent thoughts - they haunt me _still_."

Dio took a seat by him at his leisure, giving the other space. "Would you care to share these thoughts with me, brother?" He asked, voice light. He looked to Jonathan, but the boy had quickly looked away - his ears a bright red.

"I... apologize, but I don't think you can help me. I think I will keep them to myself, for now." Jonathan said quietly, before shivering in his coat - he wasn't used to lingering outside past 6p.m. Dio, however, was rather well acquainted with the cold, and so he took off his scarf and laid it around the other's neck.

"Here, your ears are red - you must be freezing." he said softly. Jonathan jumped a bit, but gladly took the offered garment, gloved hands taking hold of it and pressing it into his face.

"Thank you." He squeaked, not bothering to tell him it wasn't just the cold that was making his skin flush.

After a moment of companionable silence, Dio spoke, turning to his side a bit. "That's 'the tree,' right?"

Jonathan was quick to look at him, "Hmm?"

"The tree father caught you sitting in, smoking pipe."

"Oh- that- yes." Jonathan smiled, ashamed. "It's my favorite tree."

"Shall we?"

"Shall we, what? ...Smoke pi-"

"No, you fool. Sit in it." Dio rolled his honey-colored eyes, seemingly amused by Jonathan's mislead thoughts. The boy laughed nervously,

"O-oh, of course… yes, let's."

Dio was first to climb, and he helped the other up. They sat far apart, and once again, the blond was first to speak, leaning against the tree's trunk as he swung a leg carelessly. "Jonathan… I know what you said, but I worry still. What depresses you so? You've that frown hardening your features for record time."

To Dio's surprise, Jonathan's shoulders began to shake, soft sniffling the only noises he released. "My, Jonathan! Come here." Dio spoke hurriedly, tone laden with concern as he perked up. He spread his legs for room as Jonathan obeyed, turning to wrap his arms around Dio's neck in a tight hug. Through his layered clothing, Dio could feel Jonathan's hot breath hyperventilate against the cool skin of his chest and throat -

"Dio, I shame myself! I'm such a naughty boy, but I can't help it… I don't know what to do! A-and- and I- I'm so sorry for distancing myself as of late!" Jonathan spilt, his words fast and high-pitched. Tears ran down his cheeks as he confessed, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the whole truth. His tears soaked into Dio's shirt, and he made to pull away due to embarrassment, but Dio quickly took him into a strong embrace.

"Jonathan, Jonathan," he cooed softly with care, and he took Jonathan's hat off delicately with one hand as the other began to pet through his brother's soft locks. "Cease this fretting, all is well. You're safe here, with me."

"But Dio… I…" he began, but his sputtering was silenced when the blond lifted his face with gentle hands, thumbs brushing against his tear-stained cheeks in a soothing manner. Dio smiled reassuringly,

"Don't let it eat at you. You're a good boy, Jonathan - never believe that you are not." he said with a finality in his tone - and Jonathan nodded, blinking away the tears that clung to his dark lashes. He buried his face back into Dio's neck, breath calming.

"I'm sorry." The boy peeped, clutching the collar of his brother's coat in his fingers.

"Do not atone for what you have not done."

Jonathan nodded again before pulling away, scooting back a bit - then laughing shyly. "Oh dear, that was embarrassing…" he flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced toward Dio, then the quickly darkening sky. "Actually, would you mind if I… sat with you again? I mean, it's getting dark, maybe a short nap -"

"I don't mind in the least. Come here, Jojo." Dio offered, repressing a smirk as he spread his legs a bit wider - Jonathan's eyebrows shot up, but he made no comment. "Rest your back against my chest. I will wake you when an hour's passed."

"Mm." Jonathan agreed, and did as he was told - he would have protested when Dio wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close, but recent events had him pushing the thought away. His gloved hands wrapped around Dio's own that were resting on his stomach, and he leaned back so that his head rested against the crook of his brother's neck. "Is this… all right?"

"Mm." Dio affirmed, resting his chin comfortably against the other's neck. When he felt Jonathan go limp in his arms after a couple of minutes, he let whatever small smile he had on quickly fade. _"That went exactly as planned… this boy never ceases to amaze me with how trusting he is, like a blindingly loyal dog... I'll have to wait a bit for him to dream."_

After a while of steadily listening to the other's heartbeat via his neck, Dio was quick to notice the increase in speed. He smirked a bit, and with one hand he removed the glove from his other, taking in a sharp breath as the cold air passed through his fingers.

But he cut off all thought of how cold it was, and took the outline of Jonathan's cock in his hand through slacks and underwear. The fingertips of his middle and ring finger dipped lower, rubbing at the man's balls while his thumb stroked the side of his cock. He was pleased to feel Jonathan grow erect, so quickly - he found his own arousal growing, pressing against Jonathan's back side. He began to jerk the other off as well as he could through clothing, pressing his face to Jonathan's beautiful hair which smelt peculiarly pleasant. _"I own you, Jonathan. You're_ _ **my**_ _dog - you only harden for me, and me alone."_

The blond ran his lips up Jonathan's jawline, wet and tender, to his ear, which he sucked the bottom of into his mouth. In his hand, Jonathan's erection grew to it's max. The heat radiating from Jonathan through his clothing gave Dio chills, his own arousal becoming sensitive - he stroked quicker, having to stop himself from biting the other's ear. He licked the shell of it, delighted to hear Jonathan mewl softly.

"Dio, Dio…" he gasped quietly, "Your skin looks so soft…"

Dio's grin widened, but he decided to keep quiet… Jonathan whimpered in his arms, then, hips jolting. _"He's so close already… have I attracted him so strongly that he can't hold back?"_ Dio thought, jerking the other off quicker. Jonathan's heartbeat raced, and soon enough his hips jerked one last time as his orgasm came through. Dio hastily removed his hand, putting his glove back on - only a little miffed to lose the warmth Jonathan's crotch offered.

He was left painfully turned on - and Jonathan could wake at any moment, so he changed their positions a little. He moved the both of them so that Jonathan's head rested on his thigh - he didn't want Jonathan to notice his erection pressing into his back, after all. Speaking of waking up, now was the perfect time. Dio nudged the other's shoulders -

 _\- Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

Jonathan paused before knocking at his brother's door, taking note that it was cracked open. He gulped, and instead of calling out to ask if the other were decent, like a gentleman would have done, he opted to listen closely. He heard shuffling from within - _"So Dio is inside."_ Suddenly, he smelt the relaxing scent of Jasmine - what was Dio doing?

Curiosity piqued, Jonathan quietly pushed the door open enough to peek in - and he got an eyeful of the _most_ indecent. Dio was naked, leaning down a bit, towel drying his hair - _"He uses Jasmine soap..?"_ Jonathan thought to himself, swallowing hard when his eyes fixated on his brother's cock. His dark blond pubes were straight and thin, and - _"What am I doing!"_

Jonathan straightened, licking his lips. He raised a fist to knock, but he stopped himself when he heard the bed creak. Shutting his eyes tight in preparation for the shame he would surely feel later, Jonathan went back to peeping - growing aroused at the sight that met his dilated pupils. Dio was brushing his hair, sitting on his bed delicately. Jonathan watched as the other's eyes fluttered shut, seemingly enjoying the act. That was what turned him on - Dio's rare, pleased expression.

His blue irises went from Dio's lengthy blond hair to the toned muscles of his arms - his body lean. His light pink nipples were hard - _"He must be cold… or maybe pleased?"_ Without a second thought, Jonathan's hand slipped into his undergarments, and took hold of the boner he was developing. The fingertips of his ring and middle finger crept lower, until they fondled his balls - he moaned softly, trying to keep quiet. If Dio caught him…

Somehow, the thought of getting caught excited him further. Jonathan began masturbating quicker, Dio remaining oblivious, running his fingers through his gorgeous hair which sparkled a brilliant yellow in the dim candlelight. "Oh, Dio…" Jonathan whined, eyes gaining a heated haze. The blond soon put away his hairbrush, before taking his nightclothes into hand - they were Jonathan's nightclothes. Provoked into a deeper feeling of lust, the peeping boy tried not to blink as he stared, wanting to see every inch of the other's silken flesh.

"Dio, Dio…" he whispered, gasping softly, "Your skin looks so soft…" his hips began bucking into his hand, and he whimpered, unknowingly starting to push the door open with his thrusts.

Unaware, the blond changed into his night clothes, and just when his honey colored eyes finally looked up, and met Jonathan's blue ones, Jonathan came, hips jerking.

"Jonathan-?!" Dio gasped, abhorred. The mentioned boy's hand quickly flew out of his pants, face blanching. When he looked next, Dio's hands were on his shoulders, shaking him, "Wake up, Jonathan, wake up."

Jonathan jumped awake, sitting up quickly. His forehead smacked loudly with his brother's, and they both yelped in unison - Jonathan scrambled back, and fell down off the branch, landing on his ass, thankfully, on a mushy patch of grass - mud.

"Jonathan-!" Dio called, but Jonathan quickly went for his horse, untying the reign in lightning speed before the other could get down. "Jonathan!" Dio called again, deeper this time, but Jonathan ignored him, hopping onto his horse a little regretfully - as his pants were spoiled.

"I-I-I'm sorry - I can't- I have to go," Jonathan cried, hurriedly racing off. "I'm so sorry!"

Once home, Jonathan didn't waste a moment to update his journal, take a shower, then launch himself into bed, mortified at himself. Dio was there… he prayed, cried to God, hoping Dio hadn't seen. _"Please, Jesus, I'm begging you, tell me it was too dark to see..!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Days later_

"What is that… prominent aroma, Dio?" Jonathan mused, walking into his brother's bedroom. Dio shut the door behind him, but stood against it.

"Jasmine and frankincense incense. I bought it last we visited downtown." Dio responded, watching as his brother inhaled.

"Smells wonderful." the boy beamed, closing his eyes. Dio grinned faintly,

"Does it please you? I enjoy the fragrance, as well. I find that it relaxes me."

"Mhm… it smells like… Heaven, I think." Jonathan looked to Dio, smiling - "Oh, but we should get working at our studies, lest we forget."

"About that - I actually have to get something downstairs. I'll be back in a moment. Go ahead and set the materials up." the blond commented, not leaving room for response before leaving abruptly. Jonathan blinked after the door, but shrugged. The scent in the room was making him want to stay, anyway.

He set out their books on Dio's large desk, and sat in the chair, waiting. After five minutes, he began to pick at his nails. Ten minutes, he looked around, bored. Twenty minutes, and he yawned, looking around, subconsciously toward Dio's bed. His brother's room looked very similar to his own, only with a serious lack of personal belongings.

 _"I should be using this time to study, myself. Hmm…"_ Jonathan looked to his study book, yawned again, and wiped tears from his eyes. _"I don't feel like studying…"_ His eyes drifted back toward Dio's bed. _"It's almost noon… a nap now would be outrageous."_ Yet nevertheless, Jonathan found himself thinking next, _"I'm sure Dio wouldn't mind if I slept in his bed, just this once, though."_

And with that he stood, kicked off his shoes and shoved off his coat, and crawled into Dio's bed. The silken comforters and sheets were cool and soft against his skin - and something about Dio's pillow made him sigh heavenly when he involuntarily sniffed it. He laid on his stomach, cuddling the blond's pillow in his arms - it smelt sweet, like chamomile.

He smelt again, exhaling with a quiet moan. _"Maybe I'll wake up before he returns… just one nap. A small one."_ Jonathan thought to himself, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position - one leg on it's side with the other bent a bit higher. He let himself fall asleep.

When Dio was sure the sleep-inducing incense had died down enough, he entered his room again, locking the door. "I found my fountain pen, sorry for the wait." he said, just in case - but Jonathan didn't respond, cozy in Dio's bed, sound asleep. Dio smirked, setting his pen on his desk before removing the comforters of the bed slowly. Jonathan was cuddling his pillow, laying on his side - and the other could see the erection that strained through his pants clearly. _"Dreaming without me?"_ Dio thought smugly, before pushing Jonathan so that he laid on his back. "My, have I a treat for you today, Jojo."

Dio sat on the bed, and below him Jonathan whimpered, "No, Dio, not there…"

"Mmm." Dio hummed, as he lifted Jonathan's hips a bit to pull down his pants swiftly. He let them bundle at the other's ankles, before dipping down so that Jonathan's thighs cradled his head. He kissed at the sensitive skin there, licking - Jonathan breathed out a moan, thighs shaking faintly. His erection strained in his undergarments, and Dio moved to push those down too. He kissed a trail down, down, toward Jonathan's anus. The other's hips twitched, and the blond took his erection in hand and began rubbing at the underside of it with his thumb.

"Dio… oh, God, Dio…" the boy mumbled, Dio's pillow still in his arms, which he gripped. The blond moaned, licking at the other's entrance - before nudging his tongue in. "Shhh… be still, my pet." Dio whispered, kissing the ring of muscle twice. He could feel Jonathan's heart race through his cock, which he began jerking steadily - precum began to collect at the tip. He shoved his tongue in deeper, and Jonathan began whimpering.

"Again…" he said, voice quiet. Dio did as he asked, continuing to lap into Jonathan's entrance while he tightened the grasp he had on the other's prick. Jonathan's hips started to buck, and quickly Dio pulled away, quick to at least pull up his brother's undergarments. He leaned over, whispering into Jonathan's ear in the sweetest voice he could summon forth via his rotten soul,

"I **love** you Jonathan. Tell me you love me, too..." Dio panted, stroking Jonathan's leaking member.

"I… I love you too!" Jonathan gasped, as he came in his underwear. The blond smirked, returned the other's clothes to how they'd been before, and laid him on his side once more - careful to fix the sheets as he stepped away.

He watched as Jonathan breathed heavily, and he could practically hear his heart pound against his chest from where he stood, by the door after taking his fountain pen into hand once more. Grasping the door handle in his other hand, he twisted it, opening the door, before slamming it hard enough to rouse his brother.

 _\- Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

From the very beginning of Jonathan's dream, it was sexual - and the man of interest was his dear, mystifying brother - Dio. Said boy was pinning Jonathan into his bed, knees at either side of his hips and hands at either side of his neck. Below him, Jonathan smiled nervously, "What is it, Dio?"

The blond didn't reply, continuing to stare deeply into Jonathan's blown pupils - before leaning downward to press his lips to Jonathan's in such a soft manner his heart leapt. When he began kissing lower, unbuttoning his shirt, Jonathan flushed, "What's gotten into you, brother?" He called, but made no move to desist the other's electrifying actions. Soon enough, his bottom clothing was pulled down and discarded, and Dio took his cock into his mouth.

Jonathan's eyes shut, and he groaned, looking away - he clutched at the bed sheet below him, "Ahh… haah…" he panted, Dio was bobbing his head. But Jonathan jolted when he felt fingers trace around his asshole.

"My, have I a treat for you today, Jojo." Dio called, tone seductive as he continued to brush his fingers past the other's hole.

"No, Dio, not there…" Jonathan begged, yet he didn't move away.

"Mmm." Dio hummed, before he gripped Jonathan's thighs and began to pet them. He kissed and sucked on one, leaving light blemishes to the skin as he licked a line downward. Jonathan moaned, thighs trembling with excitement. Suddenly, his brother began to lick at his middle finger, and Jonathan winced when it slowly entered him.

Jonathan's hips jumped at the feeling, and soon Dio's mouth enveloped his hard prick again, heat tight and marvelous as he fingered Jonathan's anus.

"Dio, oh, God, Dio…" Jonathan moaned, and he began to tear up a bit. He felt another finger enter him, and heard a soft,

"Shhh… be still, my pet."

Jonathan's heart began to race, at his brother's words, and he felt the pleasure spike. He moaned suddenly, loudly, when Dio's fingers rubbed against something inside him. He began to whimper, " _Ohh_ , again… do that again..!"

The blond was quick to satisfy, pressing middle and ring fingertips onto Jonathan's prostate. "Ah, Dio!" the other's voice broke, and Dio lifted himself, fingers leaving Jonathan's entrance to please his leaking phallus, as he brought his mouth to his brother's ear, and said in the most heart-grappling tone,

"I **love** you, Jonathan. Tell me you love me, too..." the blond pleaded, voice breathy, he kissed Jonathan's ear before looking into his widened eyes - his own fiery ones glossy and begging.

"I…" he gasped, orgasm hitting him - he clenched his eyes shut, "I love you too..!" Jonathan screamed, his cum shooting onto his chest.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Dio's lips close in to press against his brow, his nose, his cheek, and Jonathan heated at once, hands coming up to caress the other's face. "I love you too." he repeated in a whisper, then locked his lips with light pink ones -

Abruptly, he sat up in Dio's bed, the sound of a door slamming echoing through his mind. He was awake, he'd fallen asleep in his brother's bed - and Dio was standing in front of the closed door, a fountain pen in hand.

"...Found my pen." Dio said, tone unreadable. "Why are you in my bed?" he questioned, a dark blond brow raised.

Jonathan's mind raced - did he? Did he… he shifted his legs a bit, and lo and behold, his horrors were confirmed. _"In Dio's bed, no less!"_ He flushed, "I'm so sorry, I'll leave!" he quickly stammered, throwing off the covers and grabbing his book hastily to cover the dark spot in his faded brown slacks.

"Worry not, I'm not ma-"

"I-I'll just… study by myself! I have to go - I'm very sorry!" the boy peeped an interruption, refusing to be persuaded by Dio's words in this situation. He snatched his coat and shoes, held them to his crotch, and shakily opened the door before fleeing down the hall in record speed.

Dio called after him in a concerned voice, just for his own amusement, "Jonathan, come back!" he grinned. Jonathan turned the corner, not looking back - had he tears in his eyes? Dio chuckled to himself as he retreated into his room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Jonathan sobbed as he updated his dream journal, utterly ashamed that he had spoiled Dio's bed. Dio, who had no idea, no idea what a filthy, disgusting boy Jonathan was - having dreams wherein they were lovers.

Once again, he found himself begging to God that night, " _Please tell me he didn't see! Don't let him notice..."_

And then he is left to wonder why some of his dreams feel more real than others...


	6. Chapter 6

After what had transpired two days ago, Jonathan decided to invite Dio to his own room to study. "You know, Dio," Jonathan chimed, an ever present smile gracing his features, "I think you might be interested in archeology!" He sat up in his desk chair, a leg folded over the other with an archeology book in hand. "As you may know, I've always had an interest in the subject - I've been hoarding all that I can find about it in the library, honestly..."

Dio nodded, not exactly dedicating himself to taking in all of Jonathan's prattling on and on about things one could find buried in the ground. He looked to the book in his own hands, not finding it very interesting either. He sat on his brother's bed, leaning his face on one hand. He only perked up a bit when Jonathan said something that sounded vaguely familiar -

"Ever since that stone mask reacted to blood five years ago, I've become obsessed-"

"The stone mask?" Dio interrupted, looking more directly at Jonathan.

"Yes; I think… well, I have a theory that there may be more like it, that stone mask - oh, and the possibilities of who must have created it and for what purpose..! Why, I have a whole shelf filled with works I think may pertain to its origins!"

Curiosity piqued, Dio stood to his feet, setting his book on the other's bed. "Have you? I think I find myself interested, as well. Would you mind if I looked through these works?"

"Oh, Dio, I don't mind in the slightest!" Jonathan beamed, ecstatic that Dio was finally showing notice of his passion. "It's the fourth shelf to the bottom. Pick anything you'd like!" He enthused, before opening the book in his hand to continue reading. "Have you any questions, I implore you not hesitate to ask!"

"Will do." Dio nodded, turning to the bookcase full of old works. His eyes scanned the spines of the books, already judging them by their cover. Soon, he found his gaze returning to a strangely decorated navy blue journal multiple times, it looked to be a bit waterlogged.

"I've been thinking, maybe the mask was used for a ritual or something of the sort." Jonathan mused, leaning back in his chair and looking to the ceiling as he rested his book on his chest. His foot bounced restlessly, "That'd be intriguing."

Dio's index finger edged the journal out of it's place, then took it in hand so he could read its title;

"The fangs in the mask's mouth… I find them most curious. Why would they add fangs to a humanoid face's mouth? Very perplexing…" Jonathan went on, blinking as he stared at a pattern in the wood of the ceiling.

The blond immediately opened the book, skimming through its contents. His honey colored eyes widened, and he hid a sly smile. Then, his dark blond eyebrows furrowed, he frowned. Suddenly, to Dio's shock, he began to feel _scared_ , something he hadn't felt in _years_ \- after reading the two latest pages. _"He- He did this? Out of my control… he acted out of my control."_

Jonathan looked to him then, in his leisure, "What would you think, Dio? Why one would add beastial qualities to…" Jonathan quickly silenced, his own crystal blue eyes widening when he looked and realized what Dio was reading. He blanched, deathly still - his throat tightened and his heart seemed like it wanted to leap out of his throat, pounding against his chest loudly. Blood rushed down his spine and his stomach felt like it had flipped, "Dio-"

"Jonathan... What in _blue hell_ is this? _"_

The boy in question swallowed dryly, "I-It's- uh," his voice was abnormally high, breathy, "Something I wrote down..? N-No, I mean - a story? I-I- I mean,-" Jonathan continued to dig himself into deeper hole, never one to tell even slightly convincing lies. His heart wrenched when he saw Dio's face, which finally looked up from the dream recording journal. He looked aghast, skin paler than usual, if it were possible.

"Jonathan…" Dio said, voice unnaturally quiet, "Are these things… is this what you think of when you look at me?" the blond stepped back, eyebrows knit together.

"No! No, I-I-I would never do that, Dio, never!" Jonathan took a step closer to his brother, hand reaching out - but Dio slapped it away, hard. Then, to Jonathan's utter surprise, the boy passed out. "Dio!" Jonathan cried, at once kneeling by the other's side. Tears formed in his eyes, "Oh, Dio, wake up!" He tried, hand reaching out once more - but he pulled it away, afraid. He stood, walked in semi-circles around his room in a panicked daze.

 _"I've scared him so much he fainted! He must have been terrified, thinking I would jump him. No, no, no… this can't be… God, why me?"_ Jonathan thought, worried sick. He looked back to Dio, who laid on the floor, still, save for his soft breathing. Jonathan swallowed, and found himself heated at the sight. _"I can not believe I am aroused by this. Dio is unconscious, yet still I…"_ he kneeled once more by Dio's side, on his knees. He placed either hand to the side of Dio's head, and leaned down. Dio's breath tickled his lips…

Shaking his head with flushed cheeks, Jonathan retreated. _"I should lay him on my bed, lest he cramp on the floor."_ He then took the blond into his arms carefully, and rested him on top of the comforters of his bed, sure to place his head on his pillow. Regretfully, Jonathan found he admired Dio even more, now, his hands rested on his stomach. The boy licked his lips, eyes fixating on the other's dusty pink ones. He was exceedingly tempted to kiss him, and in the end, he gave into the desire.

His lips met with Dio's softly - Dio, who was flesh and blood, not one of his imagination - he closed his eyes, anxious. And so, he did not see Dio's own eyes flash open - he only felt the abrupt, cruel slap to his face that his brother dealt swiftly, and heard the belated scream from the boy under him. For a moment, they stared at each other, Dio's eyes wide and brimmed with tears, Jonathan's eyes wider and face pale. After a second or two, Dio shoved him away, and ran out of the room, down the hall and slammed the door shut behind him as he locked himself in his own room.

Jonathan stood, frozen in his room, his aching hand that had been slapped away earlier coming up to rub at where Dio had slapped him, his skin stinging. Tears blurred his vision, _"I love him… but we're_ _ **brothers**_ _. What in God's name is wrong with me? I'm so filthy… how do I even go about apologizing for this?"_ Jonathan wiped away his tears, before suddenly realizing, _"What if he tells father?"_ Real panic set in, and his heart leaped. He _had_ to apologize soon, before Dio disowned him, or told father… or both.

Meanwhile, Dio leaned against his door, grinning so hard it _hurt_. He had to refrain from cackling, lest Jonathan hear all the way from down the hall. _"Jonathan's been writing his dreams down? I can't believe I never suspected… and the amount of dreams, astonishing. He's been having so many without my aid…"_ Dio muffled a laugh with his hand, _"And the way he reacted to my 'fainting.' So raw."_ and then Dio frowned, heartbeat spiking. _"Yet, those last two pages…"_ But his thoughts were interrupted, via the one and only Jonathan Joestar, pounding away at his door with a fist.

"Dio," he sniffled, voice trembling and quiet, not wanting the servants to hear. Dio heard that he tried to open the door, but ceased, "Dio, I beg of you, do not ignore me. Please, please, don't tell father."

Dio's response was immediate, laced with a mastered tone of that as though he had been crying, "Why? How can I believe you to not try anything if I _were_ to stay quiet? Do you not think that _I_ would be the one Father would throw to the streets, if I told?! I'm not even his real son!" Dio's voice vibrated through the door, deep and strong. Jonathan could hear sobbing on the other side of the thick wood that separated them. He reached a new threshold of guilt, and he swallowed hard.

"N-No, Dio, Father would never do that!"

"I bet he would if he knew what my presence roused in his dearest son!" the blond retorted, breath hitching. Little did Jonathan know the other's plan to make him feel extremely guilty worked - that Dio had more to lose if he told Father. As though he were the one threatening Dio with telling.

"I _swear_ , Dio," Jonathan cried, "I will never tell father - this isn't your fault! Worry not of being kicked out, for Father will never know!"

Dio had now achieved a very vulnerable Jonathan - one who believed that he could cause Dio to end up back in poverty, the thought heavy to bear. He was now at a very low risk of ever being found out. _"I'm still in control, I needn't worry… I can use this against him however I please."_ After a moment, he replied in an innocent tone, "Promise… promise to me that you will never tell father… what I've done to you."

Jonathan hastily replied, "Of course, Dio… I would never tell Father about this, it's all right." then, "You must think me disgusting..." He said, loathing himself - _"Truly, I am at fault. Dio is a victim of my own sexual fantasies… he fears being kicked out for seducing me..! Oh, how could it have come to this!"_ His thoughts were cut off when the door creaked open just a bit, revealing a very teary eyed Dio who was hyperventilating lightly. Unable to hold back, new tears formed in his own eyes, and he followed Dio's lead into the room, shutting the door behind him. He then followed the other to a seat on the bed, "I am so, so sorry Dio… please, don't think of me like that. I would never do anything to you, we're brothers after all."

Dio's eye twitched at the sincerity of the other's words, maybe feeling a small pang of guilt - this fool was so pure. "I trust you. I apologize, Jonathan, my presence has made you like this… it's my fault, I'm sorry." He goes to hug his brother, and Jonathan accepted readily, pleased to find the situation turning for the better at last. Suddenly, he yawned -

"Are you tired?" Dio whispered, arms still holding Jonathan close around his neck, "I would let you sleep in here, tonight, if you so wish…"

Jonathan nodded, wanting to stay near Dio for as long as possible. The blond smirked, unseen by the other. He leaned, and Jonathan leaned with him, and they fell to their sides to lay on the bed, embracing each other still. Dio pulled away first, before gently, hesitantly, pressing a small kiss to his brother's cheek. And like that, they fell asleep, a deep sleep with the aid of their tears and Dio's victory.

When Jonathan awoke first, and found Dio's arms still around him, he smiled - perhaps he should have told Dio from the beginning… the boy breathed evenly, holding him in his arms. Jonathan's face pressed into Dio's neck, which was soft to nuzzle against.

"Dio." Jonathan called, softly, but his brother was unresponsive, face still. _"He's asleep."_ Jonathan realized, closing his eyes as he rested his face at the crook of Dio's neck. He inhaled, _"He smells good… like sandalwood…"_ His thoughts trailed off, as he pressed his nose to the blond's scalp. _"And his hair smells good, too."_

Jonathan released a moan when he exhaled, and he was quick to notice it. _"God, what am I doing! I am so perverted, stop it Jojo."_ he thought maddeningly, yet his embrace around Dio's chest held him closer, tighter. Jonathan could no longer resist licking at the other's warm skin under his ear that thumped so faintly with a soft, even heartbeat.

His own pulse skyrocketed, and he continued, finding a thrill in the fact that Dio was unaware of what he was shamefully doing to him out of uncontrollable desire for him while he slept. He kissed at the silky skin of Dio's neck, licking while his legs entwined with his brother's further and he began dry humping against Dio's thigh. Weakly, he began to pant, erection already at it's hardest. The blond didn't even move a finger, completely oblivious to Jonathan's actions, his heartbeat remaining unwavering under Jonathan's tongue.

 _"I am so bad, so, so_ _ **bad**_ _,"_ Jonathan repeated to himself, giving slow glides of his hips up and down the other's thigh. "Ohh, _Dio_ ," his mewls slipped out, voice gentle. "Dio, Dio, Dio…"

Soon enough, his orgasm was reached, and he came - he laid still for a moment, catching his breath. Steadily, he removed himself, and left - but not before kissing his brother's forehead. He had a journal to update.


	7. Chapter 7

_What Dio read in the Journal_

"Will do." Dio nodded, turning to the bookcase full of old works. His eyes scanned the spines of the books, already judging them by their cover. Soon, he found his gaze returning to a strangely decorated navy blue journal multiple times, it looked to be a bit waterlogged. He tuned out Jonathan's blabbering, index finger edging the journal out of its place. He then took it in hand so he could read its title; simply, "Dream Records."

The blond immediately opened the book, skimming through its contents. His honey colored eyes widened, and he hid a smirk. He turned through the pages, looking forward to reading the next dream, but what he read next, the last sentence - his dark blond eyebrows furrowed, he frowned. Suddenly, to Dio's shock, he began to feel _scared_ , something he hadn't felt in _years_ \- after reading the two latest pages. _"He- He did this? Out of my control… he acted out of my control."  
_  
He flipped back a page, rereading his brother's hastily written words. Many of the pages were rumpled in spots, as though Jonathan had been crying and his tears leaked onto the pages. Dio didn't doubt it.

 _\- Dream Records_

 _ **January 5th, 1885. Page 1.**_ __

 _I had the strangest dream the other night. It started off rather normally, like any other - except Dio was there. This was another one of those rare dreams where we laugh together, as though we are the closest brothers in the world. But this dream was very strange. In it, we were horseback riding, having a fine time, when suddenly we were in the air, falling and rolling down a hill together. Before I could stand, Dio crashed into me - and when he sat up he rolled me to my side - at first I thought perhaps he was worried I had been injured, but when I tried to sit up as well, he put a hand to my chest. He fondled me there before his hand moved to my stomach. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I could not find my voice. He then undressed me, relieving me of my vest, coat, and shirt; oh how horrid it was! I could not cease his actions. He grabbed at my pectorals, then, and I wanted to punch him - but all I could do was grit my teeth - then he said the most unnerving thing… "Your body is mine."  
I shuddered… his words haunt me still. It was then, finally, that I could speak, and I immediately asked him what he was doing. But he only responded with, "Jojo, it is only for fun that I touch you like this. Completely harmless." He then removed my bottom clothing, and I was powerless to stop him - he gripped my thighs apart, and all I could do was scream for Dio to stop. He stroked my skin as though I were a woman… and scandalously, I felt pleased. He told me I was naughty. He held me down by my hips as he lowered his lips to my growing erection. I cried out, yet I couldn't help thrusting into the warm heat of his mouth, which felt so real. When my orgasm hit, he backed away at last, letting my seed fall to my chest. I was shamed. His and my panting was all I heard as I turned to lie on my side, hiding myself. Soon, the dream faded before Dio could do any more to me._

 _ **January 7th, 1885. Page 2.**_ __

 _Today; another heinous dream featuring my brother… and right after he'd offered me a massage before I'd fallen asleep, how unseemly of me..! The dream took place in a spectacular field of lavender, which I'd never seen before. I was relaxing under a tall tree, sitting in its shade with my back against its trunk. I found myself aroused, for unknown reasons, concentrating on the smell of the flowers, when I heard a distant voice. Suddenly, Dio crept forth from behind the tree, panting, calling my name. I stood at once, calling back. I thought him worried, so I asked him what the rush was, was he looking for me? He quickly denied, saying he just wanted to see if I was all right. He said that he'd leave, then, but I found myself with the desire for him to stay.  
When he turned away, I hastily grabbed his hand, pulling him back - but I had pulled too hard, and he fell back against me… and I am reluctant to admit, but it aroused me greatly. I then asked for him to stay; keep me company, I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and held him taut against myself. He struggled in my arms, asked what I was doing in a panicked hurry… I had no idea what had possessed me to touch him so, but I held him tighter, and began to rub my groin against his backside. After a moment, I thought it better if I pinned him against the tree, so I did. I held his wrists above him, against the rough bark.  
"Why do you touch me so?" he questioned in a gasp, trying to escape from my firm grasp. His voice trembled, like I had never heard it tremble before. But I could only respond in sharp breaths and noises of pleasure, pressing myself against him harder. He begged me to stop repeatedly, but his pleas were ignored, and I only felt closer to climax through his words. I moaned as my orgasm hit, and he screamed my name once more. It was then that I finally stepped away, mortified at what I had just done to my brother…  
He called me perverted. A disgusting boy. He was crying, not facing me, wiping his tears away with his white sleeve. When he did turn around, he shoved me, and ran down the lavender hill, escaping my vision. I was left confused, briefly, until I jolted awake._

 _ **January 10th, 1885. Page 3.**_ __

 _Last night I had an ever immoral dream, with the man of interest being Dio. Of course… all these dreams will include Dio. Dio, Dio, Dio. I dreamt I was at a theatre, enjoying a play with Father, and on stage - lo and behold, Dio was at the center of attention. I swallowed, hard, he was wearing the most provocative outfit I'd ever seen - so obscene! He wore only vivid, barely concealing-translucent orange silks, which were wrapped around his body loosely enough so that he could move gracefully. His beautiful skin shined a marvelous bright yellow, by the bright candlelight enveloping him, and he danced across the stage in an oddly slow motion. His eyes stayed on mine as he moved, honey-colored gaze piercing me. Although I knew I wasn't alone, I felt like it was just he and I, and I began to salivate - his heated glare stirring lust within me.  
His masculine hands smoothed over his own chest, and my hand glided toward my breeches so that I could please myself at the sight. He was only touching himself in all the places which were not the ones I desired to see him touch most. He was teasing me, and I knew it, I bit my lip - but before I could continue, I awoke, still exceedingly aroused._

 _ **January 11th, 1885. Page 4.**_ __

 _In my dream, I was walking down the hallway, upstairs, in search of the kitchen. Although I knew I would not find it there, I continued regardless. I only ceased my walking when I heard my name being called, in Dio's rich, baritone voice. It rang in my ears, and I found myself already aroused - as though I subconsciously knew where this dream was headed. I followed his voice to a closed door, which I was hesitant to open. I stepped inside, and when I looked for him, I found him lying on the couch, on his back. Through the dim light, I could see that he was stroking himself through his deep purple slacks. I stammered, flushed,  
"Just watch." was all Dio said, tone sultry. He spread his legs, and I watched shamefully, as he pulled down his pants just enough to let his hardened member spring free. It was then that I realized I was stroking myself, my hand down my pants with my other pinching my nipple. Dio told me I was a good boy. I felt so… honored. His eyes were lidded, like he __**wanted**_ _me. He was biting his lip, so suggestively, and I touched myself more. I began to pant and whine, so I stuck my hand in my mouth. My face burned as I watch Dio please himself, so slowly… he was calling my name, so quietly, so beautifully.  
I picked up speed, and lowered my hand from my mouth, moaning my brother's name. I enjoyed watching him. When I came, I closed my eyes - and my orgasm continued to flow for an abnormally long time, leaking down my pants. I flared, but when I opened my eyes, Dio was right in front of me. He held a glass of water to my lips, offering me the drink. I complied, and let him pour the liquid into my mouth… he was laughing. When he pulled the glass away after I had swallowed every drop, he pressed his lips to mine, and I pursed mine right back… I'm such a naughty boy._

 _ **January 13th, 1885. Page 5.**_ __

 _This dream is by far one I most resent myself for imagining. But also… maybe the one I most enjoyed. I was just outside Dio's door, I wanted to ask him something - but as I raised a fist to knock, I realized the door was not completely shut. I knew I should have asked if he were decent, but I ignored this and listened closely to the door. I could hear rustling inside of Dio's room. I acknowledged that he was inside, and when I smelt jasmine, I grew curious as to what he was up to. I pushed the door enough to peek in. What I saw made me heated - Dio was completely indecent! Naked, he was standing in front of his bed, leaning a bit to his side as he towel-dried his hair.  
And my, was his hair beautiful… I took note that he used jasmine soap. My eyes trailed down his lean body, and I found myself staring at his groin. He had dark blond pubes that were straight and thin - but I stopped myself there, turning away from the door. I straightened, and went to knock again, but I ceased the notion when I heard the bed sigh under Dio's weight. I shut my eyes, pushing away my morals, and peeked inside once more. Dio was brushing his hair, and what gorgeous hair it was; golden, like the sun - so silky and shiny. He looked to be pleased, brushing his hair, and it turned me on - his expression of joy, so rare. I admired his body from where I stood, hidden. My hand went into my undergarments to please myself at the sight before me. I fondled my balls, and allowed myself to moan quietly, fearing I might be caught.  
Yet even so, with that thought, getting caught didn't sound so bad either. I masturbated quicker, as Dio ran his elegant fingers through his dazzling hair. I called his name softly, looking at him as though he were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen - like I was an animal in heat..!  
Dio finished brushing his hair. I was astonished to find that the nightclothes he had chosen were my own. I was very close to climax, then, whining his name in desire, I thrust into my hand. But this action did not come without regret. My hips pressed against the door, and it widened - revealing Dio who was clad in but a nightshirt, his eyes widened as they met mine - and I hit orgasm right then. He barked my name, horrified, and I retracted my hand, panicked, I turned white as a sheet. When I looked next, Dio's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me, telling me to wake up. I did._

 _ **January 14th, 1885.**_ _**Page 6.  
**_ _  
We were in a boat together, in a large, crystal blue lake. It was a cloudless day, the sun vibrant and warm on my skin… the only thing hotter were Dio's lips, which caressed mine. He was on top of me, I laid on the boat's hard wooden flooring, on my back. My arms held him close around the waist, his encircling my head in a comfortable manner. We kissed and kissed, the wet noises filling my mind as well as the water rippling beneath us what with our movements. He only parted to tell me he wanted me, that he couldn't resist me any longer. I was flattered, and satisfied his words, letting him suck on my lips as I licked his own. He tasted of sweetness, as though the nectar of honeysuckles was what he secreted via his mouth, and I couldn't get enough of it. He seemed just as crazed as me - perhaps we had gone mad, but - we indulged in our desires, rubbing our tongues together so passionately. Soon our lips were sore and swollen from all our contact. He pulled away to smile and laugh gently, his canines sharp against his lips and reflecting the sun's warmth.  
I laughed as well, his lips still looked so beautiful. I then held his face delicately in my hands, and I pulled him down once more, to kiss at his cheeks. I kissed all over his soft face, and when I reached his ear, I began to whisper - but then I woke up._

 _ **January 15th, 1885. Page 7.**_ __

 _In the dark, with only the moon's faint light shining through the window, I stared into Dio's fiery eyes. He laid in bed with me, on top of the sheets. We were on our sides, a distance apart, and all I could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock. A time passed, in our unblinking gaze, and he scooted forward. He asked me to hold him. I complied, but when I went to wrap an arm around him, he turned to lie on his other side. "Like this." He said quietly, and I nodded, although he couldn't hear it, of course. So I edged closer, wrapped an arm around his midsection under his arm. I leaned on my other which supported my head against the pillow, and once more we grew silent. After a moment, he craned his head a bit to face me.  
"Kiss me." he whispered, and I did. When I pulled away, he pulled me back, this time parting his lips wetly before connecting them to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he lapped at it readily with his own, hot and lustful. He began to moan into my mouth, and I grew so aroused by this that my hardened member pressed between his asscheeks. I reddened, but he hastily told me he didn't mind in the least. I licked his lips before kissing a trail down his neck, I gripped his hip and I began to grind mine against his backside. He let out such gratifying pleas for more, and I hadn't the heart to deny him at all. In fact, I wanted to indulge - press against him, to hear his noises that turned me on so tremendously more, I loved the sounds that escaped his trembling lips. I jerked my hips quicker, but then I jolted awake. I was moving so much in my sleep I fell off the bed._

 _ **January 16th, 1885. Page 8.**_ __

 _Dio pinned me to my bed, crouched above me. His knees were at either side of my hips and his hands at either side of my neck - I was nervous, looking up to his unreadable gaze. I asked him what it was, but he only responded with a sweet kiss to my lips. So gentle, I felt my heart stop a second. He didn't stop his kisses there, though, making a line downward, unbuttoning my collared shirt. I asked him what had gotten into him, unmoving. Dio then relieved me of my bottom clothing, discarding them, before taking my prick into his mouth. I looked away, and began to pant, clenching my fists. Dio was doing such a marvelous job, but when I felt fingertips trace my anus, I jumped. He told me he had a treat for me today. I begged for him in denial, but he only took hold of my thighs and began to pet them. He kissed them, and it tickled a bit. I watched as he licked at his middle finger, before pushing it inside my hole. I jolted, but he began sucking me off again, his finger still moving inside me. I began to moan his name, and when I felt another finger enter, all I heard him say was, "Shhh... be still, my pet."  
His words calmed me, but also aroused me deeply - and then his fingers touched something within me, and I whined for more. Dio complied, touching that spot again. When I called his name again, he lifted himself, previously occupied fingers moving to my erection now.  
And then his lips pressed to my ear, kissed it, and in a whispered tone so sincere, Dio told me he loved me. Asked me to tell him I love him too. He was breathless, then staring into my eyes with his own brimmed with tears, so earnest.  
Suddenly my orgasm hit, and I closed my eyes - I told him I loved him too. When I opened them next, Dio was kissing my brow, my nose, my cheek, and I held his face in my hands, pulled it to mine, repeated my words in a hushed tone. And when our lips met, I was awoken._

 _ **January 17th, 1885. Page 9.**_ __

 _In this dream, we were bathing together. Steam was everywhere, making me feel lazy and tired. His darkened, soaked hair dripped, as we sat next to each other in the tub. I assume the water had just settled, because he soon asked me to wash his hair. I at once agreed, taking the opportunity - I do so admire his beautiful hair. He then sat with his knees to his chest, back towards me. I sat behind him, sitting on my knees, as I lathered the soap in my hands. When I worked the soap into his hair, he hummed, pleased. I felt proud, my actions making him release such a noise. I massaged his scalp, hoping for more, and he satisfied my wishes within the minute. "Ohh, Jonathan," he called, in such a gentle, pleading voice, "Please, don't stop."  
I grew hard soon, pressing and stroking my thumbs down the back of his head. I spread my legs, unabashed, and moved closer… he let out a sharp gasp when my hardened length touched his back, in the water. He did not deny me. In fact, as I rubbed behind his ears, he scooted backward, against my groin, and crossed his legs. When I looked, I could see he was hard too - he was touching himself. I heated, and without much thought, I let my hands smooth down the back of his neck, under his arms… and I rubbed at his chest. He chuckled softly, hands coming up to cover my own, and he led them down his abdomen, to his hips. I called his name in a whisper, and he leaned back to kiss delicately at my jaw, lips slippery.  
As one of my hands held his hip, thumb soothing the skin there, my other took hold of his erection, and I stroked him. His head rested in the crook of my neck, and he continued kissing and sucking, it sent a strong shiver down my spine. He gasped and whimpered against my skin, and I was encouraged to please him more, so I did - jerking him faster in my hand. "Ahh," his voice cracked a little, and it heated me exceedingly, "Jonathan, Jonathan..! Ohh, Jonathan!" My heart was pounding in my chest, and when I watched his seed shoot into the water, I felt so satisfied. The dream faded away, then… and I admit I was displeased to not continue it._

 _ **January 18th, 1885. Page 10.**_ __

 _Dio held my head to his chest, embracing me as a mother would an upset child. He was singing to me, so softly, carrying the tune beautifully… I gripped at his shirt, my arms wrapped around his chest. We were seated on a couch, him partially laying on the arm of it, I on top of him. After a long while of rubbing my back, he cooed, asking if I was all right. I didn't respond, and he lifted my face in his hands. But instead of repeating his question as I thought he would, he simply kissed my lips in his leisure. I kissed back, and told him I needed him. He smiled, sharp canines peaking out from under his lips. He told me he needed me too. He stared at my lips, then back into my eyes. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he wanted, the way his eyes were lidded so heavily.  
We shifted a bit, he lying on his back, head rested on the arm of the couch, and I was above him, sitting between his legs with my hands at either side of his neck. I leaned down to kiss him, passionate. He unbuttoned my shirt as he bit and pulled at my lips, and I smiled. I shrugged off my suspenders, and he pulled my shirt out from where it was tucked into my breeches, unbuttoning it all the way. I was surprised to find that he had lowered, so that he could put his lips around my nipple. I cried out, but he continued, sucking the areola into his mouth… I was most embarrassed, but I was growing harder in my pants by the moment.  
I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants in a rush, and Dio did the same. His lips returned to mine, and we both took out our erections - his hands gripped my hips closer as I took them both in one hand and began stroking them together. In between kisses, he kept telling me something, but I couldn't hear him - although he didn't seem to mind. When we reached climax together, we cuddled afterward, with I laying on him, on the couch. He kissed at my forehead, petting my hair in slow strokes full of warmth. That dream faded after a while, and I woke with a large desire to be held and coddled._

 _ **January 18th, 1885. Page 11.**_ __

 _Dio was asleep in an arm chair, in front of a fireplace. He was holding no book, no paper - I can only assume he was lulled into a nap via the warmth of the flames. I closed the door behind me, entering the room. As I stepped up to the chair, he remained unmoving, chest rising and falling with shallow, quiet breaths. I stood in front of him now. He was reclined into the chair, arms laying on the arm rests. I kneeled, placed my hands on his, leaned closer… his warm breath tickled my face. Shakily, I pressed my lips to his, quickly. He remained asleep, unfazed. My pulse accelerated with excitement. And then, boldly… I licked his lips. They tasted like… how do I put this,.. they tasted like him. I could feel my face burn as I licked them again, but his lips parted, and my tongue slipped between his now slippery, light pink lips. I pulled away, anxious, but still, Dio remained oblivious, his pulse steady… he was still asleep. But I was afraid… too nervous to try anything more. I stood, and left…_ _ **this was not a dream.**_

 _ **January 19th, 1885. Page 12.  
**_ _  
I have invited Dio to study in my room today. I feel today may be the day I can interest him in archeology. But aside from that… it is 6am, and I just did the filthiest thing… I watched him dress! Similar to what had happened in a previous dream of mine. I was walking down the hall, when I passed by his room. I stopped… and mischievously, I listened to the door. Inside I heard him moving about… I was excited. I turned the handle to his door - it was unlocked. I pushed the door open quietly, just a bit, and peeked inside. Lo and behold, Dio hadn't heard a thing. Oblivious, with his back to me, he took off his night shirt. I gawked, taking in the smooth of his milky back. He stepped out of his undergarments and night pants, and I stared at his ass. Still, he did not notice me! I grew aroused, but I didn't dare risk the chance of getting caught like that. Servants were sure to start walking the hall at any moment. So I continued to peer through the small crack of the door, refraining from touching myself, watching Dio dress. He pulled on a collared shirt, undergarments and striped long socks as well as slacks. He tucked in his shirt, looped on a belt, and slipped into his commonly worn dress shoes. I think they are his favorite. He then adorned a tie and vest. Quickly, before he could turn around and catch me, I left - not bothering to close the door. I hastily went back down the hall to my room, and hopped onto my bed, heartbeat out of control. Of course,_ _ **this was not a dream either.  
**_ _  
_Dio stared at what he had just finished reading, unblinking. __

Jonathan looked to him then, in his leisure, "What would you think, Dio? Why one would add beastial qualities to…" Jonathan quickly silenced, his own crystal blue eyes widening when he looked and realized what Dio was reading. He blanched, deathly still - his throat tightened and his heart seemed like it wanted to leap out of his throat, pounding against his chest loudly. Blood rushed down his spine and his stomach felt like it flipped, "Dio-"

"Jonathan... What in _blue hell_ is this? _"_

-

Steadily, Jonathan removed himself from the cuddling position he had shared with Dio, and left - but not before kissing his brother's forehead. He had a journal to update.

\- _Dream Records … Diary_

 _ **January 19th, 1885. Page 13.**_ _  
_  
 _It is around 7pm and I had a dreamless sleep with Dio moments ago. Afterwards, I sinned. Oh, how badly I had sinned - I touched him while he slept. I inhaled his scent and I found myself so, so attracted… but this was not a dream, these actions could not be pushed away as imagination. Yet still I proceeded, to violate him. I licked his neck… how pleasant it felt under my tongue. I was thrilled by his unflinching manner, and continued, kissing and licking his neck as my legs shifted between his and I began to rub my groin against his thigh. I moaned as quietly as possible, maybe wanting him to hear me, and I continued to get off on him. When I came, I laid against him, breathless, shameful. Before I left to my room, though, I kissed his forehead._


	8. Chapter 8

Come morning, and the tension between the brothers had, for the most part, dampened. They now sat at the dining table together, enjoying breakfast with their father. Jonathan was blathering on excessively about… What was it? Dio had been neglecting to lend ear for far too much of the one sided conversation, and so he continued his nagging thoughts, eyes fixated on Jonathan's ever unceasing lips. _"Jonathan… do you put up a façade? Is that what this front is? I can no longer tell, after having read that journal of yours, written with words so raw in emotion. Have I corrupted you? Or was it to happen in time? You've come to be so perverted, on your own."_ Dio's vibrant eyes fell to his plate, then shifted to his glass, to his 'Father.' He sighed, fingers lacing together in his lap neatly under the table. He waited until Jonathan finished his sentence,

"Excuse me," he interrupted politely, getting both his father and Jonathan's attention. "May I be excused, Father?"

"Of course." George nodded, looking to Dio's plate before looking back to his son. "Do continue, Jojo. What happened, after that?"

Jonathan stammered, eyes lingering on Dio a second before returning an excited gaze to George. "Well, you see…"

Dio removed himself with practiced ease from the table, to head to his room - but only after tugging the tablecloth just enough for Jonathan to spill his morning wine, after the boy had made a small gesture with his hand. He didn't notice Dio's quick hand, and passed it as his own fault. The wine leaked down the white linen cloth and into his pants, and Jonathan fumbled for his napkin, spouting apologies to his father. Small victories were sometimes the most satisfying.

Calmly, Dio climbed the grand staircase, and in time entered his room. He opened his closet and threw his coat to his bed. In his closet, he removed his blue boxing gloves. The blond undressed and put on more lax clothing - a pair of long socks, navy blue breeches, a loose, black long sleeve with orange suspenders - and of course, his favorite pair of black boots. He rolled up his sleeves above his elbows, grabbed his gloves, and headed to the boxing room downstairs.

When he entered, he immediately threw open the curtains and opened the windows, letting the cool breeze of the dawn rush in along with the early morning's fog. It was still quite cold outside - the perfect weather. He pulled on his gloves, then, after taking a moment to admire the still deep blue sky. The speed bag hung between the windows, and he positioned himself.

All the while, Jonathan continued to chatter with George, his plate clean, and when he finally stood up to leave he looked to the clock; an hour had passed. "My, I suppose I got a little winded there… sorry, Father."

"No, no, - any time. Now, go on. I'm sure you've plans for the day already."

Jonathan hummed, nodding his head a bit. He walked up the stairs, and when he passed the boxing room he ceased his steps. He took a step back; listening, and he heard it again - a muffled panting. Intrusive as he was, he opened the door to peek inside. He gasped when he saw Dio. Dio, who sat slouched against the wall between the windows, panting roughly, the ends of his bangs glistening with perspiration. The sun created an almost blinding halo into his golden locks, while his likely sweat stricken face stayed shaded from the sun. Breathless, Jonathan lagged to respond, stepping into the room,

"Dio?" he called, hesitant. His brother made no move to respond, rough hyperventilation dying down. "Dio, do you need my assistance?" Jonathan asked, taking another step closer, hands at the ready.

The blond chuckled, voice low as he shook his head weakly, "Do you often think me so feeble, Jonathan? I absolutely do not need any help." Dio chided, a shaking, gloveless hand coming up to grip his own knee so that he could stand. He trembled, completely spent from his exercising. Jonathan watched, swallowing hard.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" Jonathan stood in front of the other now, a little anxious, but he continued, "Let me help you to your room, brother."

Dio was silent. Nearly for a full minute, breathing heavily, before nodding once. He offered a quivering arm, the one he had originally used to stand himself up with, and Jonathan took it readily, helping him to his feet. Dio staggered, his ankles unsteady. _"I've never seen him like this before, so drained. I wonder if he's still upset…"_ Jonathan thought to himself, quite concerned. He pulled Dio's arm behind and around his own neck, and Dio leaned against him, Jonathan's other arm holding him around the waist. The black shirt that the blond wore stuck to his alabaster skin, radiating heat.

Jonathan found his mouth dry, as he led Dio gradually to the other's room. He could feel Dio's pulse against himself, beating quickly but steadily. He sniffed him covertly - he still smelt of sandalwood.

When he entered Dio's room, which still smelt quite heavenly, he felt Dio shake his head a bit. "Wait…" he said, out of breath, "I can't rest in this state. I've dampened my clothes, I must bathe first."

In his arms, Dio was shaking like a leaf, and Jonathan's eyebrows knit together, worried. "But Dio… you're faint, what am I to do if you were to fall asleep and drown, in my knowhow?"

"Would you cease this mindless fretting?" Dio spat, then, in a much gentler tone, "Just stand behind the curtain. If I don't respond, then you can act as hysterical as you'd like."

Jonathan nodded at once, "All right." He then led him to the washroom in his room. When Dio stood on his own in front of the tub, and Jonathan continued to watch him, he scowled.

"Are you going to watch me undress, you vile boy? Avert your eyes." The blond removed his suspenders, and Jonathan heated, hastily turning to stare at the curtained archway behind him.

"I-I'm sorry." he sputtered, and began to pick at his nails, tense. He heard Dio huff, then the sound of a belt being unbuckled. Jonathan swallowed, heated at the sound, and the sheer volume due to the confined space. _"Oh, God, not here… please not here."_ He pleaded to himself, licking his lips at the sound of Dio unzipping his breeches.

Through the corner of his eye with his back to the boy, Dio watched Jonathan, wary. _"If I remember correctly, his journal elaborated on the interest of watching one without their explicit permission. Would he be so bold as to take this opportunity? I can't imagine. I am not even entirely sure I like that he has been spying on me and touching me as I sleep."_ Dio smirked to himself. _"Hypocrite."_

He stepped out of his clothes and into the bath tub, turning on the faucet. Behind him, Jonathan fidgeted, "Uhm, I suppose I'll leave you then. I'll be right outside." The drapes opened briefly, and Dio was left alone. The blond sighed, sitting in the tub, his back to the entrance. The steam from the hot water had him sighing again, leaning his head back. He felt dazed, eyes unfocused and lidded. He soon realized, in his current condition, so lightheaded, he could not lift his arms so long as to wash his hair, let alone his body. Reluctantly, he pushed away his pride and found his voice,

"Jonathan."

"Hmm, yes?"

"Assist me, please."

There was a short pause, before a quiet, "Right away." Jonathan nervously entered the washroom once more, incredibly aware of what the situation reminded him of.

"Fetch that soap for me, if you would be so kind."

"Of course." Jonathan peeped, taking the bar from its ledge and handing it to his brother.

"Wait," Dio's faintly trembling hand caught Jonathan's in his, "I don't think I can wash myself, on my own."

"Right."

"...Wash my back? It's hard to reach."

"Mhm, I understand." Jonathan smiled, rolling up his sleeves before kneeling and rubbing the soap bar into a sponge until suds began to form. He then began to scrub Dio's back, "If you could turn a bit, please."

The blond complied, but only after uttering "Deviant." under his breath. Jonathan bit his lip at the insult, but continued cleaning Dio regardless. Because really, it was true. He was sporting an erection, but as far as he knew Dio couldn't tell. When he finished cleaning the other's back, he rinsed it with buckets of hot water, and he watched as Dio shuddered.

"Now, wash my hair." He said in a calm voice, eyes shut.

"As you wish."

After sufficiently rubbing soap into Dio's scalp, Jonathan tried to start up conversation. "Dio, I know this is quite out of place right now, but I really, truly beg for your forgiveness… about what you read."

"Mhm." Dio replied, not sounding very charmed.

"I am being honest! I-I don't know what has gotten into me, I swear. I promise I have never even thought of touching you before the first date in that journal! All those things, those emotions- happened over night, like a- like a spell, or something of the sort! Please believe me."

"Mm."

"I hope you can forget about it…" Jonathan then bit his lip a bit harder, one of his many tells that his next words were untruthful, but Dio was none the wiser; his eyes remaining shut, "I would never think of you like that, as you are my brother. A-and a man, to boot. Those silly dreams are for ladies, huh?"

"Mm." Dio repeated, and then Jonathan had to hastily catch Dio's head before he slipped under the water. He was asleep. Jonathan's jaw dropped a little, had he heard a word he just said? He licked his lips again before nibbling at the end of his bottom one, pulse rising as he leaned over to look at Dio's nude body.

His cheeks heated immediately, and he closed his eyes and turned away quickly, still holding Dio in place. _"He's naked! Of course he is! Oh, what am I saying, I've seen glances of him during rugby practice and, not to mention, that one time… I watched him dress…"_ Jonathan cleared his throat, crystal blue eyes now fixated on Dio's soapy blond hair. _"I should rinse this out before it starts to dry and irritate."_ Carefully, he lowered Dio into the water, and with one hand under his head to keep him secure, he used the other to smooth the soap away, into the water. His brother's blond hair was wispy and flowing in the water, and Jonathan had to take a deep breath as not to take pleasure in the sight right then. He had more control than that, he thought to himself -

 _"Cool your head, it's just hair. Most everyone has hair. Perhaps not as… golden as Dio's… or as lustrous…"_ His throat tightened as he lifted the other out of the water, soap-free. He lowered his face to Dio's, lips parted - his brother remaining perpetually unconscious. He kissed him. Dio's lips were rather cold and slick against his own, and Jonathan sucked and pulled at them, finding them a satisfying amount of tender in his mouth. His free hand traced lightly down Dio's neck, chest, to his hips. Jonathan moaned, remembering his dream in which it was Dio's hands leading his own. His hand then shyly wrapped around Dio's cock, which was flaccid, _"Of course, he doesn't think of me like that. I'm just a… deviant. He hasn't a single dirty dream or thought of me…"_ His fingertips glided down the blond's slippery thighs, which too were starting to cool. His thumb rubbed into the flesh, muscular and taut. Kissing the corner of Dio's mouth, he took note that he should offer him a massage some time. Perhaps he could convince him with reasoning that he would only be returning the favor.

Just then, Dio sat up suddenly, water sloshing about violently, and Jonathan repelled against him as though he'd been burned. "Oh, Dio!" He blurted, cheeks growing a vigorous pink, "I-I-I was just waking you up! You had fallen asleep, y-you know,"

"I see." Dio muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "You were right... I'm sorry, I dozed off. Thank you, Jonathan." He stood then, and Jonathan did too, quick to turn away. Dio thought it as modesty, especially when he was meekly handed a towel, when really Jonathan turned away in shame. When Dio opened the drapes after wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing another for his hair, Jonathan followed him to his bed, and watched as Dio dried his hair, languidly. After a while, Dio threw the towel to the ground, and sat on his bed. "Get that, would you?" He asked softly, before lying back into the comforters. He rested his head on his pillow, shutting his eyes with a deep breath. "I think I would nap now."

"R-right…" Jonathan nodded, and he grabbed the towel. When he returned to Dio's side, the other was asleep, face to the side. Jonathan swallowed, as he began to salivate subconsciously. He _knew_ he was a depraved boy, he _knew_ , and yet he did not take action to control himself, leaping at the opportunity. He'd been hiding an erection for a while, and when he delicately sat at Dio's side his pants rubbed against it and he sighed heavenly. He leaned on his hand that now stood by Dio's hip, while his other came up to pet his brother's pretty blond hair.

His fingers carded through it gingerly, and he leaned down, examining Dio's relaxed, peaceful expression. "My, you are so beautiful like this, Dio." Jonathan smiled, shoving his morals out of a mental window. His hand caressed the other's chin and turned it toward himself, he then pushed a piece of hair away from Dio's face, and kissed under his eye, then grabbed the brush. "I will brush what I can, lest you wake with knots in that gorgeous hair of yours."

He straightened a bit then, holding an amount of hair in one hand as his other used the brush to untangle the strands. He sank down to inhale the smell of the soap, then kiss at the hair. "Mmm." Jonathan smiled, after brushing all the he could of the other's hair. Placing the brush back on the table to the side, he went back to kissing at Dio's face. "You interrupted me earlier, brother." Jonathan cooed, pressing his lips to the corner of Dio's mouth. As he balanced himself with a hand to the bed, his other went back to smoothing down Dio's mostly naked body. His fingers touched the towel wrapped around the other's waist soon,

"Ah, I'll just get this out of the way." He pulled the towel away, letting it rest on the bed under the other. Jonathan began to rub Dio's tummy, gently in circular motions. "Mm, what's this? You're full." Crystal blue eyes glimmered, with an idea. "Indeed, that's right. You hadn't used the bathroom after breakfast, had you?" Jonathan pressed his hand to Dio's bladder, because if he pressed it just right enough…

Lo and behold, Dio soon had an erection, having his prostate rubbed against via his bladder. Jonathan got onto the bed, between his brother's legs. He was hyperventilating, excited, never before had he seen the _real_ Dio's thighs spread before him. He sat on his own thighs, taking in Dio's position - he faced the wall, an arm under the pillow comfortably with the other to his side, hand on his chest. He had moved his head, so his hair had come down to frame his face in an attractive manner. Jonathan's pulse skyrocketed, erection pressing hard against his undergarments, but he wanted to touch Dio first, he wanted to _so badly._

He lowered himself, dress shoes getting caught in the sheets as he'd yet to remove them, and he took Dio's hardened length into hand. Now that he was actually seeing it, it was really quite an appealing cock - soft and flushed. Jonathan found himself licking his lips, anxious to taste it… although he insisted these things were wrong, terribly wrong, he still held an extreme desire to do them. He stroked Dio's thigh as he enveloped the head of his dick between his lips, kissing it wetly. The noises his lips made had him blushing red, embarrassed, but he did not stop. _"Why do I lust after him so deeply? Just a month ago we were just… friendly brothers. Now,_ _ **now**_ _I want to lavish him in kisses and please him, for him to call my name and only mine. To be mine. What has happened to me? Have I gone mad? Is this obsession?"_ He realized he had begun deep throating the other, lost in his thoughts, and so he proceeded, eyebrows knitting together as tears formed at the corners of his closed eyes.

Dio's hips were twitching, and had he not completely exhausted himself earlier, he would have woken up. But he didn't. When he came, Jonathan didn't even think to remove himself, swallowing all the other had to offer. Only then did Jonathan back away, panting hard. He sat up, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks. Moaning gently, he finally released his erection, and began to stroke it. He didn't need much, the action he had just performed arousing him excessively. On the edge, he quickly took out his handkerchief and came into it.

Jonathan slumped, sitting on his knees, breath erratic. _"God save me..."_ He pleaded, but really, he knew it was useless. He knew now he would never get over his seemingly ever-present infatuation with his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

_Days later_

 _"Where is the_ _ **dignity**_ _? Albeit, no longer am I taken aback by his ...baffling behavior."_ Dio thought to himself with a grimace as from across the room he observed Jonathan shove an entire muffin into his mouth. Just then, Jonathan looked to him, cheeks full as crumbs stuck to his mouth. He offered a small wave and an even smaller smile, as his mouth was preoccupied. Dio smiled thinly back, returning the wave - trying not to gag. He continued to stand at the other end of the room, watching as people conversed and laughed. He didn't partake to parties. There was always a chance of meeting someone he had stolen from in his early childhood.

Which coincidentally, seemed to want to happen just then. An older woman looked at him for a bit too long, and although he recognized her immediately, she did not seem to have the same ability. Quickly, Dio turned away, pretending as though Jonathan had called him over, he briskly made way to him. He stepped up to the table of food, beside Jonathan, grinning brightly. "Ah, my darling brother, what is it you wanted? Have I tried the chocolate pie, you ask? No, no I have not - what a shame! Hmm? Would I be averse to it? Not in the least, I shall try some this moment, thank you."

Dio then proceeded to eat a slice of chocolate pie with the most radiant smile Jonathan had ever been blessed to see. The boy blinked, transfixed, swallowing the remains of his muffin. "Dio, are you… feeling well? Would you have me call you a carriage?"

"No, no, I am fine, thank you." Dio laughed, and Jonathan found himself laughing a bit too, maybe a tad nervously. "Jonathan, would you be surprised if I admitted that chocolate pie is my _absolute_ favorite?" The blond's warm honey-colored eyes locked onto the other's crystal blue ones, "Why, I don't recall if you have tried it yet. Why not have a taste?" Dio offered a large forkful to Jonathan then, expectant.

"Sure!" Jonathan beamed, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief quickly. As soon as he opened his mouth, though, the chocolate pie was pushed inside, and Jonathan swallowed it down immediately, on accident via his shock. He took a step back, holding his throat lightly, "That hurt!"

"Oh, Jonathan, I am so terribly sorry! Here, have another bite."

"I don't think-"

But Dio began to glare at him, already providing another heaping forkful of pie. "I insist." He said, still smiling faintly.

"A-alright." Jonathan submitted, wetting his lips quickly before parting them once more, slower than last time - wary. His eyes stayed on the other's as Dio pressed the pie past his lips, careful. He took the bite, and Dio retracted, looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Well?"

"It's fantastic!"

Dio smirked, the pie gone. "Isn't it?" he handed the plate to Jonathan, and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other. "I think I shall keep you company this afternoon."

"How kindly of you!"

A time passed and Dio had only to watch as Jonathan continued to eat during their polite chattering as they both sat. Eat _a lot._ Two doughnuts, a small bowl of pudding, two fritters, a small cake and a few wafers. Plus a muffin from earlier and half a slice of chocolate pie. _"Growing up with three meals a day, seems he's got quite the insatiable appetite."_ Dio thought, watching Jonathan take a sip of wine at the end of a sentence. The blond sighed, then stood, "Well, I think I'd like to take up your offer, now. Call me a carriage, I only intended to stay until early evening."

"Right away!" Jonathan stood, handing Dio his coat back as well as his own - but then he winced, holding his stomach. "Ugh, I think I ate too much…" he groaned, and if Dio hadn't looked at the other's stomach, he _would_ have laughed at him. But he didn't. Jonathan's tummy was straining against his well-tailored shirt, looking as though his buttons would pop off at any moment. He supposed he didn't notice earlier because Jonathan had their coats in his lap.

 _"How in blue hell do you eat that much?! Let alone not notice how full you are!"_ Dio hastily stood at Jonathan's side, an arm around his shoulder to help him stand. "Good heavens, Jonathan! We must leave, _now_." He made to move, but Jonathan wouldn't budge. He looked to him, perplexed, and the other spoke,

"N-no, wait! I… I don't want anyone to see me like this… I am so terribly embarrassed..! Please, let's just… find a closed lounge to hide in for the remainder of the evening." Jonathan cried, and Dio took note of the tears that were glistening in his dark eyelashes. _"I_ _ **could**_ _embarrass him in public… but I suppose these tears will do. ...I feel I have become excessively lenient, recently."_

"Of course, I understand brother. Come," Dio gave Jonathan their coats, "Hold these conveniently. I will lead you, and if one were to ask why you hobble, I will simply say you've a stomach ache. Alright?"

"Yes… thank you, Dio. I appreciate it deeply." Jonathan whimpered, and his brother led him to the closest, unpopulated lounge. The blond locked the door behind them before he sat on one of the chesterfields first, closest to the arm, and he pat his lap. "Come, rest." He called softly, and Jonathan complied.

It was dim in the room with only two lamps on, and he stumbled to find his place. When he sat next to the other, two of his metal shirt buttons finally popped off, flying. One broke a lamp. Jonathan cringed, and the blond wrapped his arms around him before he could cry. "Shh, it's nothing money can't fix." He cooed, stroking his brother's arms in a calming manner. Jonathan nodded, and allowed Dio to guide him rest his head on his lap. He laid on his back, hands still clutching their coats to his stomach. He sniffled,

"I'm sorry Dio. This isn't how you wanted to spend your evening."

 _"No it isn't, you disgusting, gluttonous boy. How could you have eaten so much as to render yourself indecent!"_ "Fret not, my darling brother." Dio smiled down at Jonathan reassuringly, a hand resting on the boy's cheek. "I will stay with you, guard you until you are… well, more presentable."

Jonathan laughed a bit then, nervous, but he regretted it immediately, groaning in pain. "Thank you." he closed his eyes as his stomach ached, "I will rest, then… indeed, the wine lulls me."

When Dio was sure Jonathan wasn't fully aware, he poked his tummy. The other's eyebrows furrowed, as he whimpered. "It hurts." He said, voice quiet.

"Shhh…" The blond whispered, hand removing Jonathan's from his stomach to remove the coats. His other hand ran through the boy's dark, satin-like hair, gentle and careful. "Sleep, brother… it will go away soon." He began rubbing soothing circles over Jonathan's belly, fingers steadily moving further into the fabric of the other's shirt.

 _"I confess that he is fairly cute like this…"_ Dio mused, cheeks a little hot as he rubbed his thumb over Jonathan's bellybutton. Still petting the other's thick wavy locks, he used one hand to pull out Jonathan's shirt from his slacks and unbutton it. _"His stomach is so distended, as though he is five months pregnant..."_ Growing up in poverty had Dio seeing many pregnant women around, and Jonathan's stomach reminded him of them. With that, he had an idea - and he grinned. The hand he had in Jonathan's hair lowered, index and middle finger resting on the boy's heartbeat. When he felt its pulse waver, and he knew Jonathan was dreaming, he leaned to whisper into his ear.

"How does it feel, Jojo, being five months pregnant with our child?" He pressed the hand he was using to rub the other's belly a bit, putting pressure on the stomach. Jonathan whined, an eyebrow twitching. Dio's tongue came out to lick at Jonathan's ear, he sighed sensually into it, rubbing his tummy again. "Dearly beloved, I love you so." He moaned, and his eyes flickered to Jonathan's pants which visibly grew tighter. The blond smirked,

"You love me, don't you, _brother_?" Dio growled out the last word, hoping to rouse guilt within the other. He felt the boy's heartbeat spike, "Yes- Yes, I love you so much..!" Jonathan mumbled, his hips lurching. Dio held in a laugh, _"I haven't even touched him."_

His hand traced up to the other's pectorals, and he squeezed his areola, rubbing the nipple between thumb and index finger. "Lactating already, hmm?" Dio called in a teasing voice, "Let me have a taste…"

Jonathan jolted, whining softly, and Dio proceeded to moan into his ear, squeezing his nipple continuously. Jonathan was whimpering, and soon enough his hips buckled, he had reached orgasm. Dio chuckled, pulling away. _"That was quick. I wonder what his reaction will be when he awakens."_

 _\- Earlier, Jonathan's Dream_

Jonathan didn't know where he was, if it was day or night, but he did know that he felt an uncomfortable, dull pain. Faintly, he heard a quiet, "Shhh…" He recognized it as Dio's voice. He said something else, too, but Jonathan couldn't place his words. Then, as though he'd opened his eyes, Dio was there, rubbing his tummy. They were on his room's balcony, Jonathan sitting in a chair as Dio sat on his lap, facing him. Jonathan smiled, and went to kiss Dio, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck to pull him down as their lips joined pleasantly.

"How does it feel, Jojo, being five months pregnant with our child?" Dio said suddenly, pressing his body against Jonathan's, who whined at the contact.

"What…" Jonathan's smile was nervous, and he looked down after feeling an uncomfortable pressure on his… distended belly. He jumped, looking up to Dio. "I'm pregnant?!"

Dio only smiled with closed eyes, nodding happily. He kissed Jonathan again, sighing sensually as he ground his hips against the other's as best he could, what with the large stomach. He kissed a trail to Jonathan's ear, "Dearly beloved, I love you so."

Jonathan's erection grew in his pants, heated by Dio's kind words.

"You love me, don't you, _brother_?" The blond said next, unceasing kisses trailing back to Jonathan's lips. Jonathan felt a wave of shame, because Dio is, indeed, his brother, and now his… his husband? The father of their not yet born child? Jonathan swallowed, but he had to admit, truthfully, "Yes- Yes, I love you so much..!" His hips pressed against Dio's, their clothed erections sliding against each other.

Just then, the blond pinched Jonathan's nipple through his shirt, "Lactating already, hmm?" he cooed, and the other looked down to see that his shirt was a little soaked. He reddened, and Dio continued, "Let me have a taste…"

Jonathan jolted, hips lurching, "No, Dio!" but Dio was already unbuttoning the boy's shirt, and lowering his mouth just in front of Jonathan's swollen nipple… Jonathan squealed, biting his lip as his brother squeezed his nipple again - and he watched as milk poured into his waiting mouth. Dio moaned shamelessly, gulping it down, before taking the nipple into his mouth. Jonathan cried out, face red, Dio was sucking on his nipple, tongue rubbing against the areola. "Oh, Dio!" he moaned, and with a thrust of his hips he came quickly.

After a moment, Dio pulled away with a kiss, licking his lips. "Oh, Jonathan." He chuckled, before he began rubbing his stomach once more. "You're so _sweet_."

Soon the dream faded. After an hour more of sleeping, Jonathan awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Dio asked, "I hope you've learned from this."

But Jonathan didn't respond. His eyes were wide, remembering his dream vividly. He sat up quickly, with his back to Dio he looked at his pants… which had an obvious wet spot. He blanched, too stunned to feel Dio's hand on his arm.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Jonathan jumped, grabbing his coat. "I-I can explain!" he peeped, standing. Now Dio was glaring at him, a cold, disgusted expression on his face.

"Explain yourself, Jojo! Am I yet again a victim of your perverse dreams?"

"N-No, that's not it..! I-" Jonathan heated, blushing - then, "I drank too much wine so I… I wet myself!"

Dio's eyebrows shot up, before he snickered. "You _what_?"

Jonathan cringed at his own words… but at least it seemed like Dio believed him. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

His arm felt like dead weight over his eyes. Yet when Dio tried to remove it, he could not. At once he was unsettled, but his arm didn't even twitch, continuing to lay across his eyes in a casual manner. He tried to look around, but his eyelids would not move either. It felt like another arm, not his; heavier, was craned around his neck, choking him ever so lightly, yet his other arm laid across his chest - it felt excessively heavy too. He tried to move his legs, to no avail. And then he heard a sound. _"The door? I can not move my body… am I paralyzed? Open your eyes, move, why can't I move?"_

The door quietly closed behind a presence. Dio swallowed with anxiety, yet if one were to look at him he looked to be peacefully asleep. The bed sunk with a weight beside his hips. Someone took the hand he had on his chest in theirs - warm. _"Am I dreaming? No, this feels real."_ His hand was lifted, and he felt an exhalation of hot breath brush against it. _"This is definitely real."_

"Dio…" he heard a small sniffle, "Truly, what is wrong with me?"

If Dio could, he would have rolled his eyes so hard they would have forcefully fallen out of their sockets. _"Jojo. Of course, who else?"_

His bed shook a bit, signaling Jonathan's pitiful crying. _"Always one to shed tears."_ Radiating hands held his right one to the boy's cheek, tears tickling his skin. Thumbs rubbed into his palm, "I'm so sorry." Jonathan peeped out, voice almost inaudible. "It is as you've said, Dio, I am a vile boy." then a hesitant, wet kiss pressed into his palm, "I can't help myself, when you-" Jonathan inhaled a choked breath, "When you care for me so profoundly in my dreams." He sobbed, breath hitching before speaking once more, "I loathe myself."

Jonathan calmed soon, sniffling before wiping his tear streaked cheeks with his night sleeve. He set Dio's hand where it had been before, on the boy's chest. "You are so beautiful, I have come to realize..." he whispered, leaning down and removing Dio's arm from over his eyes. He caressed his cheek, and kissed the other. "I love you… brother." His lips pressed to Dio's, "Much more than I ever imagined… and certainly much more than I should."

Dio panicked, pulse increasing and breath coming quicker, but still he could not move, could not find his voice. _"What the hell does he think he's doing?! I am powerless… this is dangerous. No, this is all dangerous, it always was. How do I handle this? How am I to handle_ _ **him**_ _? Jonathan is far too unpredictable."_ Dio felt a hand place itself on his groin. _"This really was never meant to happen. I was curious to touch him sexually, I admit, but the plan was to embarrass him and hold it over his head for life. For him to feel such crushing shame, enough to perhaps run away, ruin his chances for inheriting the Joestar fortune..._ _ **Not**_ _for him to… to what, what is this, is he in_ _ **love**_ _with me? I, Dio Brando, who tortured him when we were but twelve?"_ Jonathan was panting softly in his ear, whimpering quietly with a hand in his own lowered night pants. _"What am I to do? I enjoyed touching him in his sleep, but it seems I am not alone in these atrocious desires."_

His lips were licked, and he would have flinched, but he had not the ability to, or predict what Jonathan would do next, what with his eyes refusing to open. Jonathan was rubbing the boy's hair between his fingers, still masturbating with the other. "You love it when I play with your hair…" he said breathlessly, before his voice hitched and he came into a handkerchief. It was then that he removed his face from Dio's ear and realized with shock that tears were streaming down the other's face, the hand on the boy's chest twitching ever so slightly.

Jonathan blinked, eyebrows knitting together with worry - he fixed himself up before feeling Dio's pulse - it was erratic, and he noticed his breaths were coming quickly as well. _"A nightmare? Should I wake him? But then he would know that I was in his room…"_ Jonathan thought grimly, before standing. _"I… I can only hope he wakes soon."_ and then he left, just as quietly as he had entered.

It was only then, when the door had clicked shut, that Dio finally shot up, gasping. He looked around, eyes shifting hastily about his room, but he found no sign of his brother. _"Was I… was I dreaming?"_ Dio touched at his face, his tears spreading over his fingertips. He looked to his palms, but found no sign of Jonathan's tears. _"They could have dried. Or… perhaps they were but a figment of my imagination. Was this all a fabrication?"_ The blond hesitantly laid back into his pillows once more, perplexed. When he began to dream, he dreamt of Jonathan's blinding smile.

That afternoon, he and Jonathan went horseback riding together.

"Dio," Jonathan pipped up, his horse galloping right beside his brother's, "I… I've noticed that you haven't spoken much today. Are you unwell?"

"No."

The boy pouted with concern, trying to look into the other's eyes, but was rewarded with Dio relentlessly staring ahead of himself. Finally, after a time, the blond sighed, "I just had a few strange dreams last night, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Cease your pestering." Honey-colored eyes finally met Jonathan's, but still the other was filled with uneasiness. Jonathan donned a guilty look, facing away now,

"A-A nightmare, huh?"

"Indeed." Dio replied curtly, looking to the other. _"You are the reason I suffer. Why can't you just… fall off your horse-"_

And then, almost as if nature and karma itself had heard his twisted thoughts, a frog jumped in front of his path. Dio was unfazed, of course, but his horse was much less so. The horse stood on it's hind legs, throwing him off with a shriek. The blond fell to the ground with a yelp, one of his ankles still caught in the stirrups, until the horse took off and forcibly his ankle was detangled.

"My, Dio!" Jonathan exclaimed, horrified, he was quick to hop to his brother's side. He swallowed in apprehension when he looked to Dio's face, which was contorted in pain, he was hyperventilating. He held his ankle, eyes already brimmed with tears, but he refused to cry.

"W-Well, you surly... u-u-uncouth lout?! Take me back!" The boy stuttered to pick an insult, before whining. "Oh, it hurts!" Dio moaned, tears rolling down his cheeks and neck.

Frenzied, Jonathan began to stutter as well, "O-Of course! I-I-I'll j-just," He lifted the blond in his arms swiftly, the other letting out a howl of pain.

"D-don't, don't!" Dio cried, but Jonathan took off running,

"I'm sorry Dio, but I have to get you to Father quickly."

When Jonathan slammed open the front doors, a maid dropped the jug she was carrying, screaming with fright before realizing it was only the Joestar boy, not an intruder. "Sir Joestar! What is the matter?" She quickly ran up to the boy, inspecting the rapidly panting blond in his arms.

"It's Dio! I-I think he broke his ankle, we were just horseback riding." Jonathan gasped, "Please, tell father."

"Right away!"

Hastily, Jonathan found a chesterfield, and slowly he laid the boy onto it. Dio hissed and gasped, fresh tears escaping his eyes. "I-I think I hurt my shoulder, as well."

"Don't worry, Dio, a nurse will be here soon - oh, it looks bad…" Jonathan had gingerly removed the boy's shoe and sock, his once pale now bruising ankle already swollen. "I should not have taken you horseback riding, I should have- I-I-"

"Jonathan!" Dio roared, slapping his brother's hands away, "You useless boy, do you truly think you are helping with these vain words?"

"Forgive me…" Jonathan pouted, standing, "I'll just-"

"No, don't leave!" the blond called, silent for a moment, before, "You would not be helping if you left, either."

"Right," Jonathan kneeled by Dio, "How can I help, brother?"

"I don't- d-distract me- hold my hand, I-" he grit his teeth, not continuing his jumbled sentence. Jonathan nodded, taking Dio's hand in his - he squeezed his eyes shut when the boy gripped it tightly, his pulse rapid against his own. With a hand occupied, Jonathan used the other to soothingly stroke Dio's thigh.

 _"I want to comfort him, but how can I help? Please don't leave me, Dio. I know this isn't a serious injury, but please…"_ Jonathan thought to himself, feeling rather selfish, and he was about to cry - until his father accompanied by nurses appeared abruptly. Jonathan retracted himself from his brother in a flash, standing, but Dio still held his hand, relentless. "Father! D-Dio, he-"

"Jojo, calm yourself. I ask that you retire to your room for the time being, I will sort this out."

"Yes, Father." Jonathan nodded solemnly, wiping sweat from his brow; he left to his room, worried sick.

After quite some time, Dio now laid in his bed, drugged on medicine - which mostly consisted of alcohol; and with nothing to do, he slept.

 _\- Dio's Dream_

He was running, barefoot, dry thorns stabbing further into his flesh with every step - he never wore shoes in his dreams, for reasons unknown. He was in an endless field of dry, tall grass on a exceedingly hot, cloudless day, and he ran toward the only structure he could see - a rotten, hardly standing wooden house. He cried, looking behind him - a lion was hot on his tail, a terrifying roar rumbling forth when it's honey-colored eyes locked with the boy's own. It's large teeth nearly sunk into his shoulder, hot breath on the blond's neck, the threat of eating him alive exceedingly present.

Dio winced, having stepped on a rock, and he yelped when he fell, finally reaching the house, but there wasn't a door in sight. He slammed into the rough, dry wall, cornered. He was panting, voice raw with whimpering. Suddenly the wall behind him fell down, _down_ , and Dio looked to find he was at the edge of a cliff, a nauseatingly far drop awaiting him. He screamed, the lion coming up to him in his leisure. Knowing that it had won, it opened its large jaws. Mouth agape, Dio stared down it's throat, frozen in fright, and he only moved to clamp his eyes shut and look away, exposing his neck. He could imagine it lowering to rip his neck open with it's large, thick canines, and because he couldn't control his curiosity, he glanced at the beast - but what he saw had his eyes widening comically.

A large, dark haired figure lunged at the lion, entering the fray and enticing a fight. The blond blinked away tears, trembling, witnessing the grand scene - a lion and a bear battling to the death! The bear ripped and bit at the lion's mane, tearing it's throat away. Soon, the lion was rendered lifeless, and the bear looked to Dio, eyes of crystal blue wide, it's long haired coat dripping vermilion. The boy swallowed, afraid yet, now staring at the beast's claws as sharp as knives as it approached.

The bear lowered its head solemnly to sniff at Dio's chest, where his heart was - beating erratically, almost deafening. Once more, Dio's eyelids fluttered shut, facing away and exposing his neck, he was as powerless as he was before, just moments ago. He braced himself, but he did not feel the crushing bite of the animal into his collarbone. Hesitantly, he opened his tear riddled eyes, and he gasped - there, before him, was Jonathan, panting softly and nude, his hair damp with sweat and blood. He was saying something, but Dio could not decipher any of it, could only feel his brother's muscular arms wrap around him, pulling him close. And with a hand rubbing his back, he heard it, Jonathan's soft, gentle voice, "You are safe, here in my arms."

Dio jolted awake, then, almost sitting up, but Jonathan was there to cease the action, embracing him carefully. His heart was still racing, and Jonathan continued his comforting whispering, things along the lines of "It's all right."

The blond ought to have smacked him, right then, but he didn't find the desire to. He then felt a spell of vertigo abruptly take him, so he relaxed into his pillow. Voice hoarse, he spoke, "Jonathan."

Said boy pulled away from the other, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Dio, you're awake..!"

"Jonathan," Dio repeated, voice soft, "If my ankle were to ache in the night, wakening me with pain, would you be there to aid me? Are you averse to that thought?"

Jonathan smiled, accepting the hidden request to stay by the boy's side for the night. "Of course - I don't mind in the least, I will stay with you always, Dio…" his words almost sounded dark to Dio's ears, but the blond pushed that thought away, ridiculous as it was. "Would you have me call a servant to bring me a cot?"

"No, you should do to sleep here, in my bed, with me."

"A-as you wish," Jonathan stammered, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his vest and bow-tie. He didn't bother changing into night clothes, and instead crawled into bed with the other, slowly as not to disturb Dio's injuries. Jonathan laid on his back beside him, and was utterly surprised to find Dio, ever so lightly, cuddling up to him.

"Hold me gently, brother, for I am so terribly cold..."

They cuddled like that, for the majority of the night - and when Jonathan touched Dio as he thought him asleep, the other did not stop him. _"I know not whether I should cease this odd; immoral relationship which I had originally started, or if I shall let it continue. I don't particularly dislike it… but Jonathan so -_ _ **in control**_ _does not please me. I must seek to remedy that... but how?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Days later; while Jonathan was away, with much effort, Dio snuck unseen into the other's bedroom. _"Where is that blasted journal? He actually hid it."_ The blond's fiery eyes scanned the room for the upteenth time, and he eventually turned to his brother's desk. _"Perhaps he hid it within a drawer? I should have looked there first, honestly."_ Taking out a pocket knife, he carefully opened a drawer that had a lock, and inside was the journal. He retrieved it, sitting in the desk chair slowly as not to pain his ankle or shoulder. _"Laying around in bed all day occasionally reading books is so dreadfully tedious. Let's see what brother dearest has been up to, that senseless defiler..."_

 _ **January 20th, 1885. Page 14.**_

 _Dio, my brother, ever so perplexing - he doesn't seem to be as taken aback after the whole matter of finding this journal as I truly thought he would be. Today, he worked himself in the boxing room almost unconscious, and I had to bathe him. Of course… I couldn't stop myself from growing aroused, reminded of a dream close to the scenario I was in, but with luck I feel Dio did not notice. Although he turned me on greatly, I was not so depraved as to get off then and there. But when I was washing his hair, and he fell limp in my arms, asleep… then, I could no longer control myself. I hate myself for it, I really do. He plagues my thoughts every hour of every day, now. Before this all began, I maybe thought of him twice at day… really, I did not want to think about him at all, because of his villainous actions when we were twelve. How I_ _ **hated**_ _him… but now I find myself almost to a point of obsession.  
He is in my everyday life, he's in my thoughts, he's in my dreams… and really, I am astonished at how unbothered I am by this, recently. Perhaps I should be concerned - yet I am not. I want to keep thinking of him like that,.. I __**want**_ _to continue fantasizing about him as though we are lovers. And so, presented with the opportunity, he in my arms in the tub, unconscious, I indulged.  
First, I looked at his body - I had yet to see it, real, before my eyes in all it's nudity at such close proximity. I rinsed the soap from his hair delicately before allowing myself to kiss him. I held his head securely in one hand as I used my other to feel his body, neck, chest, hips - I was reminded of the dream in which it was Dio's hands leading mine. Finally, I wrapped my hands around his cock, which was flaccid. Of course, because it is I who is the perverted one. Dio, although once cruel… I cannot imagine he would do these atrocious things to me... especially if I were unconscious! When I felt along his thighs, kissing at the corner of his mouth, he suddenly awoke, and I had to stop until I led him to his bed, where he fell asleep quickly. I greedily took the chance to fully satiate my freakish cravings, then. I sat at the edge of his large bed, petting his hair. I will admit I hold a strange attraction toward his hair… I told him he was beautiful and kissed under his eye, before grabbing his brush to the side of me.  
I brushed his damp hair best I could, given the limited access, and when I was done I replaced the brush with my fingers, returning it to it's spot on his nightstand. I kissed the strands, before his wettish lips, and I felt the need to tell him that he interrupted me earlier. With that, I kissed the corner of his mouth, my hand trailing down his body once more until it reached the towel around his waist. I pulled it away, reveling at the sight of his groin once more. Running my hand over his stomach, I came to realize that his bladder was full. This had me recall something I read once - that if one presses their bladder the right way to get intimate with the prostate, an erection can be achieved. At once, I decided to test this on Dio…_

Dio raised a brow at this, intrigued. _"Even I did not know this. Did he stumble upon this information, or did he actively seek it out?"_ The corner of his lips quirked upward, _"If only George knew what an abominable boy he has raised."_

 _...I rubbed the area of his abdomen and pressed down, and my breathing came faster as I watched him become erect. I moved so that I sat between his spread thighs, marveling at the view. It provoked my libido, and so I set to touching him first. I lowered so that my face was close to his crotch, and I took his hardened length into hand, my want to taste it great. So I did - with my free hand I stroked his thigh as I brought my lips to the head of Dio's hot phallus. I kissed it, and I grew quite embarrassed, but did not cease. Lost in my thoughts, I realized I had taken him all the way into my mouth, bobbing my head in a rhythm.  
After a time, Dio's hips thrust into my mouth, and I was excited to swallow his release. It tasted slightly sweet… I pulled away, and at once pleasured myself. I do not recall ever being so aroused before as much as I did today._

 _ **January 21st, 1885. Page 15.  
**_ _  
My erotic dreams of Dio continue, relentless. Last night's fabrications were no less indecent. The dream started rather normally, and I truly thought that maybe I had finally been ridden of my dream brother's provocative nature, but of course, this was false. I was sitting in a padded chair, in the grand library in front of a window. The glass of the window was stained in a strange design - much akin to something I can only describe as 'ominous,' and through it I could see my father talking to someone, the other's form obscured via the glass. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder - I turned, almost panicked, silently to meet Dio's unreadable gaze. After a moment, his eyes softened and he gained a gentle smile, saying that he was looking for me before he asked if I would like some company. I nodded, before returning to face the window, curious as to what my father was doing, talking to the figure… but my eyes stayed on my brother and I watched him move to stand in front of me, only briefly, before he kneeled before me.  
I quirked a brow, opening my mouth to speak, but I said nothing, not sure of what to say in the first place. He was silent as well, looking into my eyes with his lidded honey-colored ones, and he edged closer, wrapping his arms around my waist in a comfortable manner. Finally, I questioned him as to what he was doing, a nervous laugh escaping me. He told me to stay quiet if I wanted to keep this a secret. I wanted to asked what 'this' was, but indeed I stayed quiet, watching him unzip my pants. Panicked, I looked to the window, to my oblivious father, then back down to Dio, who had already begun taking my erection into his radiating mouth. But I did not ask him to stop, in fact, the thought never crossed my mind. I gasped in pleasure when he looked up to me, his cheeks a brilliant glowing pink and his eyes… holding such an amount of avidity to them. I moaned his name quietly, pleading that he not stop, and he did well not to dissatisfy me.  
When my hips began to jolt with my orgasm, he did not draw back until I was finished. When he did, he licked his lips, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He said I tasted slightly sweet… and then, in a sultry tone, he asked if he could have more. His words rendered me a flailing, flushed mess, stuttering - how could one… ask something as decadent as that?! And of their brother, no less! But I found myself nodding all the same, eagerly, even, offering no words. He moaned in delight… which proved to arouse me into hardness again. Once more I felt his soft lips around my erection, and he began to suck. It was then that I woke up, and without much thought I masturbated to that thrilling dream._

 _ **January 22nd, 1885. Page 16.**_

 _Last night I dreamt that Dio shoved me fervently into a wardrobe before entering as well. It was pitch black within the confined walls, and all I heard was his rapid breathing. I was confused, but when I opened my mouth to speak he clasped a hand over my lips, whispering a gentle "Shhh…" into my ear. He pressed me with such vehement will against the back wall, hands grabbing mine to place on his hips. "You have been on my mind all morning." he said in a hushed tone, lips a mere hair's length away from my own, "I want you now, brother, please." Dio begged, but I thought he no need to, because I was more than ready to please him at any given moment he desired. Instead of replying, I simply took his lips in mine, emphatic, the soft noises from our kisses were rather loud in the small space we hid in. I held him taut against me around his waist, his arms around my neck. He lifted a thigh to my waist so that he could slide his clothed groin against mine, and I held in a laugh, he was so needy in this dream, so unlike the real Dio. His tongue was warm and slippery against my own, and it felt, to a great extent, real.  
However, he was grinding against me with such force that I slipped, and we fell to the floor with a grunt in unison. But this did not deter his exhilaration to get off with me. Instead, he got on top of me, straddling my hips with his chest against my own. "Let me." He said in his deep voice, and indeed I let him - let him hold my hands above my head as he kissed at my neck, and he humped against me like a dog in heat. He was so keen on reaching climax that I don't think he realized he began to salivate, his saliva running down my neck, which tickled profoundly. Again, I had to bite back a laugh at the silliness of the boy, but I suppose I couldn't hold it in - because I laughed, and woke myself up. Needless to say I was quite miffed when I realized I was awake, the dream no more._

 _ **January 23rd, 1885. Page 17.**_ __

 _I had a very…_ _ **very**_ _extraordinary dream, after eating far too much at a party, which I was attending with Dio and father. In this dream, I was sitting in a large chair on the balcony of my room, and Dio was in my lap, facing me. He was rubbing my tummy, and I, realizing this was a dream, at once went for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me so that we could lock our lips together. It was very pleasant, until suddenly, he said, "How does it feel, Jojo, being five months pregnant with our child?" he pressed against me, which hurt a bit, and rightfully, I was confused by his words. I looked down, only to see that indeed, my stomach had become very large! I exclaimed immediately in my shock, "I'm pregnant?!" and Dio simply nodded with a happy smile, eyes closed as though he was truly happy to start a family with his own brother. I don't know if I was appalled or excited by the scandalizing idea, but I did not push him away when he kissed me, when he sighed sensually against me and pressed his hips to mine. He said that he loved me, and my arousal grew in my pants.  
"You love me, don't you, __**brother**_ _?" he asked, and I could feel my heart rate increase dramatically, quite ashamed to admit that yes, I do love him… I told him as much, as his kisses continued to lavish my face. I began to cant my hips against Dio's, and I abruptly felt him pinch my nipple through my shirt. His next words still make me blush this second - "Lactating already, hmm?" then, "Let me have a taste…"  
I would so desperately like to utterly refuse I conjured such a… a horribly obscene dream, but I did, and when I looked to my shirt, indeed, it was soaked with the only liquid it could have been for one as pregnant as I. I was so red in the face, my hips jolting as I begged him no. But soon my shirt was unbuttoned, lowered to my elbows, and Dio lowered himself. I watched, mortified, as he squeezed my nipple again and milk came streaming out, into his eager mouth. He moaned freely, before enveloping his lips around my nipple and suckling to drink more…_

Here, Dio took note of the splotched ink riddling the page, and he cackled - Jonathan had been crying when he wrote this entry, that was very apparent. Indeed, reading the boy's naughty dream had him blushing as well, and he continued on, crossing one leg over the other as a heat began to build in his pants.

 _...I squealed and cried out his name, and with that I came. When Dio was satisfied, he pulled away with a kiss to my swollen nipple, licking his lips. He teased me with a short laugh, rubbing my stomach once more before saying, "You're so sweet." That dream was quick to fade, blessed be - but only after I had been completely shamed._

 _ **January 24th, 1885. Page 18.**_

 _It is nearing 4am and I am at a loss as to what to do. After a particularly questionable dream I touched Dio as he slept. Except afterward, I noticed he was crying - I panicked, I think he was having a nightmare, and I wanted to wake him - but surely he would have asked me what I was doing in his room, so I left…_

Dio frowned. _"So that_ _ **was**_ _him… I wasn't just imagining things. That roguish boy. I figured myself a madman three nights ago…"_ With a scowl, the blond continued his reading.

 _...Before then, I had a dream. One that is still making my heart palpitate with how wrong it was, how guilty I still feel. I think perhaps my mind hates me, to some degree, that perhaps it knows what I have been up to is so dreadfully sinful and it wants to punish me subconsciously - because last night I dreamt I touched my brother… and he didn't like it. When I awoke I had to wipe tears from my eyes. In this dream, we were in the river just a ways from the mansion, the one I frequent. It was dusk, and Dio and I were in the cold, clear water, relaxing a bit in our swimwear before heading home.  
He told me he didn't like the water, because he thought something would grab him. I told him that was silly, you could certainly see anything in the clean water before it had the chance to even graze you. This did not change his mind, however. Bitterly, I thought him a pansy for such thoughts. When he moved to exit the river with the quickly setting sun, I hastily tugged on his white and red striped garment, asking him to stay.  
"I really would prefer returning home, now." He replied, but I was angered, I wanted him to remain by my side until it was completely dark out. He reluctantly stayed with me, silent. I held him close in my arms, but he was unresponsive, yet when I went to kiss him he pushed me away. I was confused… Dio always let me kiss him in my dream; and instead of asking why he wouldn't now, I gripped his hand in mine and forced a kiss. At once he pulled away and smacked me across the face, with such force I saw stars for a moment before his face which was formed into a grimace. After that I woke up, pained to have such a dream.  
I never want Dio to look at me like that. As though I am the lowest scum… I want him to love me as I love him now. The real Dio. I know it is severely abnormal to fall so helplessly in love with your brother, especially one you used to disdain, but I feel as though I can not help myself. I know not what triggered these feelings, during the beginning of January, but I do know… that I find myself with the desire to put them into action. Can one court their brother? I want to try it…_

Here, Dio really did have to bite back a laugh. _"_ _ **Court**_ _me? Is he serious? He thinks he can seduce me, Dio? With what, his brilliant blue eyes..?"_ Dio blinked, _"Not that they really are brilliant. Perhaps with his kind nature… no, no, I definitely don't find it attractive. Or his rippling muscles, or his lovely, expressionless face when he sleeps. Certainly he can not hope to entice me with these ideal qualities."_ Dio pouted a bit, turning to the next page of the journal.

 _ **January 25th, 1885. Page 19.**_

 _Last night I slept with Dio, by his own request! I was powerless to control my lust for him, and so I gave in while he was asleep. First, I gently unbuttoned his night shirt… I did not want to stir him, what with his injuries - although; the chances of that were slim, given he had taken morphine ridden medicine which I know to make one quite drowsy. His unmarred, unclothed chest had me salivating… I wanted to take him as I would a wife then, but I knew that was unthinkable for the time. So I settled to nuzzle my face between his breasts, which were very hot, perhaps due to the copious blankets he had smothered himself in prior to his falling unconscious. His skin was a bit damp, as though he had been sweating; not surprising given his state. Curious, I licked his collarbone - it tasted salty. My thumbs pressed into his nipples, which were quick to harden - and I wanted to lick them too. So I did. My face burned, when I remembered the dream I had the other night, so I stopped… though I was certain he was not about to start lactating.  
Instead I kissed down his abdomen, and found delight in the sounds my actions made. I pulled down his cloth pants and was surprised to find that, for one, he wasn't wearing underwear; and two, he was aroused. I think he did not want to don the undergarments due to his limited movements - either way, the sight made my own erection grow further. I took his hot phallus in hand and felt it - it was excessively hot, and it made me swallow nervously - I hope perhaps in his pained sleep I brought some pleasure to him. After a bit of stroking my thumb over the underside of his cock, I leaned over to take it into my mouth. Writing this even now makes my heart flutter - I was reminded of the dream I had in which Dio wanted to not only satisfied me once but twice, and I wanted to return the favor, even if the real Dio hadn't done such a thing to me.  
So I took his length as far as I could into my mouth and began bobbing my head, and soon enough I could taste his precum. Am I naughty if I say I loved it? Surely I am because I did - I licked more around the tip, set on making him reach orgasm. When he did, my eyes watered - I was not expecting his hips to jolt so violently! I swallowed his release, but was surprised to find that he ended up… __**actually**_ _releasing, and he began to pee…_

Dio flared, slamming the journal shut for a minute. Just barely, he controlled himself enough not to throw it out of the window in his mortification. He stared at the wall, his face red and burning. _"I don't remember that. What the… what… I pissed during my sleep?"_ Dio's mind raced, his heart throbbing. _"I can't believe-..! -What did he do, afterward? Did he..?"_ the blond quickly flipped through the journal to the page he was at, reading on.

 _...at a loss as to what to do, hastily, I drank that too. How mortified he would have been to have woken up with sodden nightwear… I did not enjoy the experience, many nights ago, and certainly he would not have either. His urine tasted sort of… very similar to water, but very faintly, of salt. Unfortunately, I can only assume Dio must have drank something before his rest, because there was a lot to consume. I am a little shocked to admit that I did not mind as much as I probably should have, to be drinking his urine. When he softened in my mouth, I pulled away, feeling rather high on the end of second-hand-embarrassment. I looked to Dio, who laid tranquil, remaining utterly unconscious.  
I then looked back to his groin, and couldn't help the smirk that curved my lips when I saw he was aroused anew. I suspect it was the medicine - but I was pleased all the same to find him hard once more. Again I took him into my mouth, and began kissing his pretty cock all over. I ran my lips up the side, and my own erection pulsed with need. Licking at the tip, in a moment I felt his precum spread across my tongue. Content, I continued lapping at the spot until he came a second time, and I swallowed all he had to offer. Yet still, I desired to please him more. I made him reach orgasm a third time, and when I returned him to how he'd been resting before, I went back to cuddling him… I hope he had a pleasant dream, or at least a nice slumber._

 _ **January 26th, 1885. Page 20.**_

 _Since Dio has been rendered bedridden, and I am relatively certain he will be difficult to rouse, this evening I decided to try something fairly risky… I wanted to pull and play with his hair. Just a bit. I know he absolutely would not allow me such a privilege if he were awake, but I have been aching to feel it between my fingers again, like when I had given him a bath days ago. And so I stealthily entered his room, sure to close the door quietly behind me. When I looked to him he might have appeared dead, if not for his shallow breathing. My, recalling the sight, Dio is the picture of serene divinity while in slumber… he is positively beautiful. How could I have been blind all this time - not recognizing my brother's beauty? I think that yes, I am obsessed; and yes, I am a complete wretch, beyond help - I want him all to myself. I dream of catching his attraction, literally, and I want him to love me as helplessly as I do him. I want to draw him as he was then._

The blond's eyes widened as he looked at the colorless sketch of himself Jonathan had drawn below the paragraph. It was very good, and he was a little unsettled, strangely impressed, reading onward. __

 _I removed my vest and bowtie hastily, setting them aside with my dress shoes. I was hot under the collar, just from merely admiring him, and so I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt. I removed a bit of his comforter to reveal his form; he was lying on his back, face to the side, a hand resting on his stomach with the other thrown above his head. I have come to realize he often slept like that. I licked my lips, marveling at his shimmering gold hair. His roots were a bit darker, more of a brown, his eyebrows and eyelashes a much darker shade of brown. I straddled his hips, sinking my hands into his pillow at either side of his head and I lowered myself to kiss his brow.  
With one hand, I took a lock of his hair between my fingers, it was silky and thin. Very much resembling an angel's hair, I think. I moved a bit of it to rest behind his ear, the one with the curiously lined moles up the lobe. I took said flesh between my lips - how soft it was, but to my surprise, I could hear Dio mumble beneath me. He huffed against my neck, and chills went down my spine - although my heart thumped hard in my chest, grappled with the fear of being caught in such a risque position, I could not will myself to stop. I twirled a chunk of his lustrous hair in my fingers, pulling lightly while sucking at his ear lobe. The warm air he breathed out continued to brush pleasantly against my neck, and it provoked me. I was already hard, rutting against him, rubbing his hair between my thumb and index finger, letting my kisses reach his mouth. His lips parted, unresponsive against my own.  
He hadn't the slightest idea of what I was doing to him, defiling his precious flesh, and that turned me on tremendously. I licked into his mouth, my tongue sliding against his smooth, pearly teeth. I wanted to taste him again, as I had nights ago. With one hand in his hair, I used my other to delicately lower his jaw just enough to let my tongue enter to rub against his own. It tasted like medicine, which was a bit disappointing, but I did not stop lapping at the muscle, enjoying the act nonetheless. But very soon I realized I had been forgetting to swallow my own excessive saliva, and I only truly registered this when Dio swallowed it for me. I pulled away, in awe - of course he had done it in reflex, yet the fact that he did such a thing had my arousal growing painfully hard.  
I backed away, unfastening my belt and breeches to pull my erection out. I only required a few strokes before I came into my handkerchief. I looked to Dio through lidded eyes, and still, in his ruffled state, he looked the perfect picture of beauty._

 _ **January 27th, 1885. Page 21.**_ __

 _I had a compelling dream last night, although today I have refrained from touching my brother… I feel I spoil myself, and that some restraint may be good. In the dream - speaking of restraint - Dio had gotten himself caught up in reins. I found him in an unfamiliar barn, which was dimly illuminated by the setting sun's rays. He struggled against a wall, his boots barely gracing the hay ridden floor beneath him, the reins hung from above. I hardly stepped into the structure before a laugh escaped me. He ceased his futile endeavor to hastily glare at me, none too pleased with my outburst. "This is no laughing matter, Jojo!" he rumbled in a breathy, deep voice, obviously tired from his useless fidgeting to try to free himself.  
"Allow me to assist you, brother." I offered, amused, and walked up to him. I found him adorable in his current position - like picking up a feisty kitten who did not want to be held. The reins held him in an odd manner; his arms were bound tight against his chest in an 'x', rendering his hands incapable of unwrapping himself from the leather straps. Reins gripped his thighs apart, not too wide, one thigh higher than the other, his less bound leg dangling helplessly. His lack of power to do anything, so fatigued, sparked something within me.  
I stepped closer, kneeling to be at height with his crotch. Dio's deep red slacks were taut against him, and I looked up to him, his face was a little red, and if he were a dog I imagine he would have growled at me. I smirked, a hand coming up to stroke the under of his raised thigh. He jolted, "Wh-what are you doing..!" he squawked and breathed heavily, uncharacteristically flustered. Dream Dio, albeit rather different from the real Dio, still holds my heart, and so I love him just as much. I pressed a kiss to his clothed member, and he squirmed. He protested weakly, but I knew he wanted more.  
I pushed his bottom clothing down enough to free his growing arousal, and he looked away, indignant yet undenying. He was breathing heavily, panting even, I can only assume he had been struggling for quite a while before I found him, he seemed to be so exhausted. I stroked his cock, watching his face redden, breathless moans spilling from his lips. "I'm so… tired…" Dio gasped, trembling, I could feel his pulse accelerate. His eyelids looked heavy, and I took him into my mouth - I desperately wanted him to feel satisfaction… a release.  
"Don't - oh, I can't, Jonathan!" He struggled weakly with a piteous voice, hips canting, shoving his cock further down my throat. Since this was a dream, I did not choke as I suspect I would in real life, and I was more than happy to take his seed in my mouth. His gasps hitched when he came, a broken cry, before he relaxed, breath erratic. "I can't…" he repeated, and I watched as he blacked out. This scene then faded into another.  
In this dream, Dio and I were in the larder, and I was standing on my knees, against a wall - Dio had shoved me down. I was speechless as I watched him push my coat down to my elbows and pull my collared shirt open, my buttons ripped off and falling to the floor. I begged him to stop, but he ignored my pleas with a deepening frown. I was crying, I think, and when I looked up to his fiery eyes they only hardened. He spoke then, tone commanding and rich, "Do __**not**_ _speak."  
I nodded, hands clenching my breeches, and watched unblinkingly as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks, pulling down his undergarments. His cock was heated and glistening - so aroused it stood completely erect. I thought he was going to shove it down my throat, then, but instead, he put it between my pectorals! His hands gripped my breasts, and pressed them together, squeezing his dick between them… and he began to grind. I gasped, looking down to see the head of his hot prick begin to release beads of precome.  
He breathed quickly, whining - and he made a curious squeak when I lapped at the come collecting on his tip. "Jonathan… such a good boy… you want my seed, don't you, my sweet, sweet brother?" He called, voice a lusty whisper. I nodded, lapping at his cock - indeed I wanted whatever he had to give. But he pulled away then, and put a hand in my hair, forcing me to look to him. "Open your mouth, love, let me see your tongue."  
I opened wide, sticking my tongue out for him to admire as he had asked - and as I had expected, he thrust his erection inside my eager mouth. "Good boy..!" Dio whimpered, making me take him further. I choked, crying, but I wanted him regardless, and so I gripped his hips and held him close. I took his dick as deeply as I could. He made a peculiar sound at that, which sounded like, "Wrrrry…" When he pulled back another time, he came, a hand keeping my mouth open as he came all over my tongue. I whined, in ecstasy - even when he pushed my bottom lip into my lower canine, drops of crimson running down my chin. I closed my mouth to swallow, pleased to have made Dio release. I woke up then, my nightclothes ruined, but with the dream still having an effect on me, I touched myself._

 _ **January 28th, 1885. Page 22.**_

 _I had a dream in which started off strangely normal. In this dream, Church had just ended, and I was waiting behind the building for Dio. I wanted to tell him something, there, and when he came around the corner I smiled, standing under the trees. For unknown reasons we were a bit younger. He returned my smile shortly, walking up to me, a bible in hand. "Jonathan, here I am. What was it you wanted to tell me?" He questioned, head tilting a fraction in his curiosity. My heart pulsed erratically, as I formed the words in my mind. "Actually, Dio, I-" I stepped closer, and he stepped away, back coming into contact with the tree behind him. I slammed my hands above his head, and he cowered a bit, eyebrows knitting together as he looked into my eyes with apprehension - he dropped his book. He tried a smile, then, "Is something troubling you, JoJo? Have you want to ask for my consolation - is that what this is about?"  
I bit the corner of my bottom lip, trying to convey my desire for him, and his honey-colored eyes fell to my lips - I watched as he wet his own with the swipe of his tongue. "No, Dio." I whispered, not wanting anyone but he to hear me, "What I want… is for you to be quiet."  
Dio nodded, no doubt confused, standing straighter. My hands fell to his arms, holding them delicately - and I kissed him. His cold lips remained still as I kissed him deeper, and when I pulled away his eyes were wide, almost comically, a beam of sunlight streaking through the leaves above making his right pupil smaller than the other. I stifled a laugh, as Dio blinked twice, thrice, blushing a bright red. Suddenly his hands were on my face, pulling it hastily toward his own so that we could kiss again. It was passionate, and when I pulled away next for a breath, he pulled me in again. After a while, I began to worry our unrestrained kisses could be heard, and I pulled away.  
Dio whined, licking his now reddened lips once more. But he remained quiet. I kissed him again, and I unbuttoned his shirt. My hands held his sides and I lowered to kiss at his chest; his breath hitched and his hands fell into my hair, gripping lightly. I continued downward, dragging my lips at the bottom. Now kneeling, I relieved him of his breeches and undergarments, pushing them to his ankles. He flinched and crouched down a bit, a short attempt to cover himself in such a public area, a church no less.  
I took his hardening cock in hand, pumping him as I kissed at his hip, my other hand brushing against his pale thigh tenderly. He let out trembling moans, which were quiet and covered by his hand. I licked the thin skin near his hip, and Dio jolted, arching into my hand. Harder, I laved down, close to his groin and inner thigh. There, I kissed and sucked, before kissing at the head of his phallus to get the come that was collecting there. "Ohhh-" He cried, his hand in my hair tightening. I kissed the side, still jerking him off, until he began to cant his hips and I took him in my mouth once more. After he reached orgasm, and I gulped it all down, I sat back with a sigh - and Dio was quick to pull up his bottom clothing. Next I knew, the boy tackled me, taking hold of my wrists. He then ranted on how unbelievable it was that I had done that to him at Church. All I could do was smile - he was so cute when his face was red. After that, I woke up late in the morning._

Finally having read the latest dream, Dio closed the journal, face twisted into a sort of grimace. _"His dreams are becoming… considerably more questionable. Did this begin with the voyeurism? The growing admiration for my hair..? No, no that would be ridiculous. Perhaps it was the lactation… it truly is unbelievable how much I have come to corrupt him."_ The blond's gaze fell onto the journal in his hands, _"He really is in love with me. Entirely, completely love struck. What in God's name have I done? It was fine, at first. When I was in control, at least. When he wasn't… actively seeking me out, controlling his dreams. This was supposed to make him feel terrible, yet here he is, acting on his heinous desires."_ He was then abruptly pulled away from his thoughts when Jonathan entered the room, stilling after a moment when he saw Dio and what he was reading.

The blond stood, tossing the journal to Jonathan, who caught it after a bit of fumbling, his hands shaking. "I'm going to rest. If you lay a single, filthy hand on me whilst I sleep, I swear I will rip it off." The other boy nodded, the color drained from his features. As Dio slowly exited his room, what with his injuries, Jonathan turned to him,

"I-"

"Do not," Dio interrupted, "Feed me your vain apologies."

Jonathan flinched, swallowing hard before stepping away from the door to let the other pass. And Dio left. Dio didn't know what he wanted to do - his thoughts were a labyrinth; he didn't know what he should do, what he should have done, he couldn't even think of what the future possibly held. But he did know, _think_ , something was telling him that tonight would decide their endgame.


	12. Chapter 12

When Dio finally reached his room, he fell onto his bed, not bothering to shut his door all the way or even turn on the light. He laid carelessly on his back, on top of the blankets, still wearing his day clothing. His shoes caught on the fabric below him, and he closed his eyes, pain reverberating from his ankle. _"I don't want to think right now… I'm so tired."_ He yawned, then frowned, remembering a dream Jonathan had in which Dio had said similar words. He put a hand behind his head as the other was on his stomach, and he sighed. He fell asleep quickly, and he began to dream.

 _\- Dio's Dream_

Dio awoke in an armchair from a nap in front of a dying fire, the embers still red and glowing. He rubbed at his eyes, languid and exhausted. The door clicked then, and he turned to see Jonathan, who was in his nightclothes. "Jonathan?" Dio raised a brow - was it night already? The mentioned boy sniffled, taking a step toward his brother, resembling much like that of a puppy with his crystal blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Dio." he whispered, and the blond's brow furrowed. What was he, a child, crying so pathetically before him? But Dio pat his lap nevertheless, signaling for the other to sit, acting even in his dreams. Jonathan did, sitting on his brother's lap with his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and his own arms wrapped around Dio's neck.

"Shh, shhh," Dio cooed, holding the boy close around the chest, trying to relax him, "What is troubling you, Jojo?" He asked curiously, wiping tears from the other's cheeks with his thumb. Jonathan buried his face against Dio's neck, hyperventilating,

"I had… a night terror… and in it… you…" he was gasping for breath with each couple of words, and Dio hushed him, wiping at his cheeks once more.

"Shh, Jonathan, calm yourself. You can tell me later. Now, take a deep breath."

The boy in his arms did so, before exhaling a shaky whimper. Then he moved, straddling the blond. "Dio, don't leave me - please, please don't leave me..!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Dio's arms fell to Jonathan's sides, stroking them in a soothing manner. The other sighed into his ear, breath eventually becoming slowed. He nodded, before pulling away to look into Dio's eyes, lashes still glimmering with tears.

"Dio," he breathed, swallowing. The blond watched as his tongue came out to lick his dark pink lips, and he jolted slightly when he felt warm hands grab his own faintly, leading them to Jonathan's collar. Suddenly, Dio was very aware of the erection pressing against his crotch. They didn't speak, as he began to unbutton the boy's night shirt, or when Jonathan's hands returned to his and made him squeeze his lightly chubby tummy.

"Oh." Dio gulped, skin heating gradually, especially in his cheeks. Jonathan rolled his hips steadily against Dio's, and his arms returned to Dio's neck loosely. He licked the boy's cheek, twice, and Dio had to face away, sighing. The blond's hands sunk into Jonathan's squishy flesh, and the boy sighed heavenly, unzipping Dio's slacks, not bothering with his belt. He slipped his hand in and began to palm at his brother's cock through his undergarments, and then - and then Dio woke up, out of breath and slightly aroused.

His face twisted into a scowl, remembering his dream. _"They say dreams remind you of what you subconsciously yearn for, yet…"_ abruptly the blond realized Jonathan was on top of him. Immediately, he made to scream, so shocked, but the other was quick to cover his mouth, Dio's light colored eyes widened in mortification, taken aback. With one hand, his brother caught his wrists in a painful grip.

"Dio, I have something of ever ludicrous sentiment to confess this moment, I can't hold it back any longer - I love you, I love you so much, more than a man should, and really, more than any brother should!" Jonathan's pupils were dilated, so wide Dio could hardly see his brilliant blue irises - heatedly, Jonathan continued, his voice a few octaves lower, "Let me have you, brother…"

Inwardly, Dio's mind was _racing_ , his heartbeat erratic and his breathing horribly unstable, _"He is obsessed with me, that he is! Insane! He's - he's dangerous, out of control - I can't let him overtake me, Dio! I_ _ **am**_ _at fault here, admittedly - I never should have persuaded him to let me lay with him those many nights ago, what was I thinking! I should have known this could have developed!"_ Then Jonathan was talking again, voice quivering, hand squeezing Dio's wrists together in that of a vice,

"I need you, Dio, you know that? Let me have you, is all I ask..-"

But the boy's words were halted when he was dealt an unexpected and brutal kick to his groin, and Dio cried out after biting into his brother's fingers that covered his mouth, having reflexively kicked with his broken ankle. Jonathan was stunned, and remained so long enough for the blond to shove him aside and fall to the floor, hastily standing up with a limp. For a while, they stared at each other, Jonathan donning a hurt expression, slightly annoyed having been hurt and utterly rejected; while Dio looked at him with genuine confusion and fear. A moment later, Jonathan spoke, stumbling a bit before sitting up in the bed, "Dio? I love you..!"

 _"He is out of his bloody mind. I can not fathom an outcome in which I would still be in control, all I can do for now is escape - I have to get away from him-"_ Dio stepped back toward his door, still staring at the boy curled on his bed, _"I- I have to tell father, I've made sure all evidence pointed to Jonathan for fault, so nothing should happen to me."_ And so he turned around and limped down the hall as quickly as he could, and he barely reached the staircase before he heard Jonathan call from his doorway.

"Dio, please, stay!" He begged, making his way toward the other, "We can sort this out, make amends!" - but Dio shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as pain shot through him.

"No, stay away from me, you repulsive CUR!" But the few seconds he took to retort was sufficient to have distracted him enough to not realize he had reached the stairs, blindly Dio took the first step. His bruised, broken ankle twisted, and he cried out as he fell back, down the stairs.

"Brother!" Jonathan ran toward the railing, looking down to see Dio's shaking body at the bottom of the structure.

"Don't!" The blond screamed, forcing himself to his feet and making himself run to their Father's office, ignoring his injury. Jonathan took after him -

Dio pounded at the office door, panting and trembling, _"This was never supposed to happen-"_ Hurriedly, the door opened, and the boy all but fell to the ground gracelessly, sobbing a pathetic mess. At once, George gasped,

"Dio! What is it?! What happened?!"

Not unlike his dream, now Dio was gasping for breath, wincing when the older man helped him up to his aching feet and led him to a chair.

"Jonathan- h-h-he-" Dio sputtered, sinking into the proffered chair, and George kneeled, putting a large hand on his adoptive son's shivering arm in reassurance.

"Dio, breathe! Tell me what happened, what happened to Jojo? Is he in danger? Are you hurt?" George's voice was stern, he tried to look into Dio's eyes but the other refused to open them.

"No, n-no," Dio shook his head, blinking away tears, hard, as he struggled not to break down, because even still, he, Dio, was above that, "Jonathan, h-he's been molesting me, while I sleep! H-h-he's- he's b-een violating me! I-I can't- I c-c-can't stand it! Father, pl-ease, please," Dio cried, "Please believe me!"

George nodded in all seriousness, "Dio, look at me. Look at me," He took hold of the other's chin to face him, and Dio opened his eyes completely, reluctant. George nodded once more, "It's all right." He said, but he didn't necessarily believe the blond. He needed his son's side of the story first. Just then, Jonathan ran up to the doorway, servants following him in a panic, having heard Dio's scream, he huffing to a stop,

"Brother, you ran away so suddenly! - Oh, father! There seems to be something wrong with Dio!"

"Jonathan." His father spoke deeply, "He seems highly shaken. He has made some very… some very _serious_ accusations toward you."

Then, Dio's brow furrowed hopelessly with his mouth agape as he watched in horror as George added on, looking to Jonathan with nothing other than pity; "Some exceedingly bizarre thoughts occupy his mind. I am unsure if he is in his senses."

 _"He… he thinks_ _ **I'm**_ _a madman!"_

The other nodded, "No, I have noticed such as well, myself. He seems to have developed a paranoia, of sorts, thinking that I stalk him and violate him in his sleep. Such awfully unseemly things to imagine..."

"Indeed, I don't think he is mentally sound, any longer - though I know not what could have caused this…"

"He must have hit his head, when we were horseback riding! Oh, this is just terrible!"

-But their conversation was tuned out by Dio. He was shaking, in extreme pain, thoughts a blur, _"How… how could this have happened to me? I lost control over him, I am such an_ _ **idiot**_ _\- I forgot to control him. I was too lenient… too distracted. I couldn't see what he was becoming - my vision was blocked by his- his simple, pure façade! I was weak; Dio, you utter fool! You should have stopped, after finding that accursed, lascivious journal! Why are you so tender for this lout? You can't honestly say you_ _ **love him**_ _. That's absurd."_ His lips were trembling, as he bit at the skin, _"No, but that would certainly make sense, wouldn't it? ...I was weak because I subconsciously wanted this? That must be it."_ Dio slowly quieted his thoughts, eyes shifting from the older man to Jonathan.

George was nodding, "I think…" he looked to Dio then, frowning sadly, "I think a hospital should be put into consideration." He looked to Jonathan, but he was taken aback when he saw his son's face, dark and malevolent.

"I must say I decline this thought. I'm sure staying here in the countryside would fare his mind much better. Indeed, I am sure I can look after him… we are brothers, after all." The sparkling blue eyes Dio once thought gentle now stared into his own, possessive and menacing.

George blinked. "Perhaps you are right. Nature can be quite mending."

Dio whispered an inaudible, "I've lost." before Jonathan ended the scene, saying, "I would keep an eye on Dio tonight. He is not stable, you see? I will speak to you in the morning, father, we can discuss more then."

And so it was decided. Dio was announced unstable, words untrustable and all around the boy was now unapproachable. The worst part was that he began to believe it. He accepted that yes, indeed, he was most likely delusional; for such a thing to happen to _he, DIO,_ was preposterous. He couldn't believe it. And so he continued to deny it, gradually accepting it because it was the reality. Although he did admit, to himself, that yes, he loved Jonathan. He didn't know if he forced himself to or if he grew to love him.

One early morning, when Jonathan shook his shoulder rousing him from sleep, he needed a minute to formulate a response - so lost after what had transpired nights ago. "What is it?" He asked, jaded.

"Dio… I just want you to know that I won't let father take you away. I will keep you safe, for I love you far too much to let anything happen to you. You understand this, don't you?"

The blond rolled to his side to face the other, expression blank. "Of course." He was then rewarded with a smile and a hug, at one moment he believed that was how he would die, in Jonathan's suffocating grip - but then the boy pulled away, resting a hand on the other's cheek. It was warm and might have been comforting, had Jonathan not completely and utterly shattered what little control Dio had hoped for.

"I don't want you to feel trapped, and I don't want to hurt you, or scare you." When Jonathan's hand moved to the blond's collar, Dio did not stop him. Nor when the boy undressed them both, and began to stretch him with oil, slow and gentle. When they both came, Jonathan was quick to cuddle the other, falling into a blissful sleep - unaware of Dio's secretive, rapid plotting to gain control once more, and to _stay_ in control. He would need to take some risks…

In the morning, Jonathan awoken to a rocking sensation, and then, abruptly, a searing pain in his ass. His eyes shot open, he jolted up and saw Dio between his legs, his own thrown over the other's shoulders, and he was being fucked. Rough and completely unlubed. He moved to throw the other off, but quickly realized his hands were tied above to the headboard, and with realization came a shot of pain. He groaned, his voice hoarse for reasons unknown, "Dio, st-stop!" His voice became higher, when he saw drying blood spread on Dio's hands which gripped his crimson streaked thighs.

He was struck, suddenly, smacked across the face by Dio's hand. "Do not address me, you filth." The blond snapped, before a smile donned his lips and he caressed his brothers face. "You would do well not to speak my name in vain." Dio's hands slipped around Jonathan's neck, choking him as he went on, "You think I would allow a boy such as yourself to win this - this depraved little game? No, no. It is I, **DIO** , who will take what he wants, not you - you spoiled, rich little brat." He pressed his thumbs into the boy's larynx, "Do unto others what has been done to you, wouldn't you agree?" Dio punctuated his words with a thrust, and Jonathan barely held back a scream,

"Did you like fucking me, hours ago? Did you think I took delight in how delicately you handled me, like I was some righteous virgin? Honestly?!" His brother made to speak then, but he covered his mouth, "Hush now, boy, know when it is your place to speak. You thought you could have me?" He slapped him violently again, removing the hand on the other's mouth, "That I'd be your _bitch?_ Well guess again, Jojo. That will not happen in this life."

Jonathan began to sob, unable to handle the man he came to love yelling at him. _"Do I deserve this? Such brutal treatment, is this what I have come to accomplish? Do I accept this as my reward?"_ His mind a blur, Jonathan only gasped and cried as the blond pounded into him, his torn hole dry with blood. Dio broke into an instantaneous laugh,

"You don't want me to feel trapped, huh? You said you didn't want to 'hurt me' - you complete _idiot._ Who do you think is trapped here, Jojo? Tell me." The bed slammed into the wall with the roll of his hips, and Jonathan yelped, "Tell me!" Dio repeated.

"I,-" his breath hitched with a whimper, "I am."

"And who is the bitch here, Jojo?"

"I am."

" _Yes_." Dio whispered, hips lurching as he reached orgasm inside Jonathan's abused rectum. He panted heavily, listening to the boy's cries, and he untied his bindings before leaving for the washroom. "Oh, and Jonathan… those dreams weren't all your doing."

Jonathan laid in bed, slowly moving his sore arms in front of him so that he could rub at his raw, bruising wrists. He was confused, in pain, bleeding and wiping away tears. _"What is that even supposed to mean?"_ And still, his sobs turn into pathetic, quiet laughter. _"I love him still. Has something possessed me?"_

Dio's new found control turned into ambushing and fucking the other when they were in particular places. Places being…

\- By the river, after Dio had Jonathan's horse throw him off and he watched as his brother tumbled down the hill.  
\- In a field of lavender, under a large tree.  
\- At the back of a theater, watching a play.  
\- Upstairs in one of the many unoccupied rooms, on a chesterfield.  
\- In Dio's room, after the blond had taken a bath, his hair still damp.  
\- In a boat, on a large, crystal blue lake.  
\- On Jonathan's bed, in the dark of the night.  
\- Again, on Jonathan's bed.  
\- In the bath.  
\- On a couch in one of the numerous lounges.  
\- On an arm chair, in said lounge.  
\- In Dio's bed. Thrice.  
\- In a chair in the library, in front of a window.  
\- In an empty wardrobe.  
\- On a chair on Jonathan's balcony, in broad daylight.  
\- _In_ the river.  
\- In a barn Dio personally sought out to be abandoned, tying Jonathan up in reins at dusk.  
\- Behind the church building after service, under the trees.

And today, Dio's plans for his brother were no less illicit. Jonathan was reading in the library when Dio entered, slamming a book onto the desk the boy sat at. Jonathan jumped, his shriek quelled by the blond's hand. "Dear brother," Dio started in a purr, "Show me your place." He removed his hand, and Jonathan stood, nodding.

Now Dio sat in the chair, legs spread as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Jonathan sank to his knees, scooting forward, letting his hands slide up his brother's thighs and onto his hips. He leaned forward, putting his lips around the other's arousal, and he gagged when Dio shoved himself down his throat. Mercilessly, he fucked Jonathan's mouth, until the other felt he would puke. When he was close to his climax he kicked Jonathan away in the chest, proceeding to come and piss all over the boy's flushed face, laughing all the while. The boy below grit his teeth, face dripping, and Dio spoke,

"You enjoy this, do you not? You are disgusting. Pathetic and weak." The blond stood, fixing himself up before stomping his dress shoe's heel into his brother's groin. He huffed, "You're hard." He ground his heel in further, "I'll leave you now. Good luck returning to your chambers to wash yourself in that state, bitch."

He was about to step away, but Jonathan's hand on his ankle ceased the motion, "Dio-" Jonathan sniffled, voice a rasp, his eyes had tears in them and he breathed heavily. "Why?" His voice cracked.

Dio stared down at him for a moment, an inexplicable expression on his features. "You wanted me to love you, didn't you Jonathan?"

"Yes…"

"This is my love. Accept it gratefully, as you should. Now unhand me, I want to shower."

Jonathan laid to his side, retracting his hand and hiding himself as he heard Dio's footsteps move further and further away. _"Love is violent, I know this now."_

In the shower, Dio reveled in his victory. Jonathan was under his thumb, he, Dio, was now in control - he was - jumping, when the boy in thought entered the shower, stepping in next to Dio. He only got to utter a gasp before Jonathan overpowered him, forcing him to his knees. Physically, Jonathan was stronger, and so when he gripped the blond's hair Dio could only struggle uselessly before taking the other's erection into his mouth.

" _This_ is love, isn't it, Dio? You were always right." Jonathan was hyperventilating, his hair dripping, pulling at the boy's sodden locks, "You are perfect, always." Seeing no other way out, Dio sucked and licked at Jonathan's prick, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on the sound of the water to ignore the other's moans. Above him, Jonathan bit into his hand, the hand in Dio's hair gripping tighter. _"I… I just can't be too violent with him. I can't."_ he mused.

Dio didn't protest when Jonathan lifted him, holding him by the waist and pressing him into the cold, tile wall. His legs were around the other's waist, securing himself, as Jonathan entered him. The blond groaned, tears forming in his eyes while he clung around Jonathan's neck, letting the other slam into him.

 _"He's so fucked up. Oh, what am I saying,_ _ **I'm**_ _the fucked up one. But Jonathan… no, he was vulnerable, when I confronted him about the journal. So vulnerable he cracked… his innocent, pure heart shattered, by my own doing. Who he has become now - I am at fault."_ Dio thought as he rocked against the wall, clenching his teeth when he felt Jonathan bite into his shoulder, _"I so dreadfully remember now, of all times, that he is stronger than me, as he was when we were twelve, as he always will be. I have lost control_ _ **again**_ _. Is he undefeatable? Only to rise above me when I repeatedly knock him down? I hate him for that."_

After Jonathan came he was dropped to the floor with a thud, and when Jonathan offered a hand to help him he took it. He took the towel when Jonathan offered one, wrapping it around his waist. He took his hand once more when Jonathan offered it and led them to his room. And so Jonathan was surprised, when he was slammed against the now shut door of the bedroom, Dio's hands gripping tightly at his throat as they had a time ago. The blond didn't utter a word, digging his nails into the flesh of the boy, said boy's hands quickly taking hold of Dio's and pulling them away.

Jonathan coughed horribly, panting as the other breathed heavily, blood and skin under his blunt nails. Jonathan was then kicked to the floor, a foot pressing down onto his chest painfully.

"I despise you. I will _never_ love you," Dio stomped his foot, making the other yelp and cough more, "Never!" But his words were lost on the boy, who only smiled, placing a gentle hand on the blond's ankle.

 _"This is love. Blissful love - my brother's way of showing it is truly unique, and I can't get enough of it."_ Even when his back was being rubbed a bit raw against the rug below, he still sighed heavenly, _"He loves me so much. I couldn't be happier."_

 __ **\- ...Optional Read: Bad End; Redemption. "the action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil."**

While under the constant possessive, desperate nature of Jonathan, Dio's thoughts soon began to narrow into one conclusion. _"Trying to gain control over Jonathan is useless. This has been proven too many times for me to ignore. Bloody his nose and he comes back twice as fierce, that is certain - there really is no other way around it. I can't win - but do I need to win over him in order to_ _ **truly**_ _win? Instead of beating him down… I will try meeting him on an equal plane. First, I will train off Jonathan's violent side. Make it known that he can no longer overpower me, Dio."_ With this conclusion came new-found resolve.

Instead of relying on underhanded tactics, Dio built up his physical strength, something he could count on - and he wasn't blind to Jonathan's gaze when he passed by, Dio made sure the door was ajar and the windows were open. A month later, at sunset, he sat in an armchair by a fireplace, warming himself when he heard Jonathan enter the lounge. By now, the boy knew better than to force the blond into anything. With this, sexual encounters became increasingly low-

"Jojo, come hither, would you? I would speak with you, if you've the spare time." Dio called, resting his face on a propped up hand languidly. Timidly, Jonathan stepped forward, up to the chair. "Here, brother, rest on my lap. Come, now, don't be shy…"

The boy nodded, sinking to his knees, but Dio put up a hand in a gesture to stop him, "You may sit on my lap, if you so please."

Jonathan nodded again, biting his lip, he sat on the blond's lap, and was pleasantly surprised to find arms wrapped around him, holding him close and cuddling. He shivered when next, he felt hot breath against his ear, whispering, "Wouldn't you rather have this, Jonathan? A gentle embrace? Soft words and feather-like touches?" Dio kissed the other's ear, which turned red, "Don't you want my _love_?"

In his arms, he felt a nod, and Dio smiled, nuzzling against Jonathan's neck.

Yet the following day, Jonathan jumped him. _"He must be playing a trick on me… the Dio I know fights me, because that is his love. This charade will not deter me."_

But when he was then absolutely denied feather-like touches or even a side glance, Jonathan understood. _"His amends… are genuine. No, what was I thinking? I hate it when he kicks me, when he shoves me away and slaps me - I want him to be gentle. Is it too late to tell him so?"_

When next he was finally called upon by his brother, Jonathan was eager to please. He was resting on his lap again, in the same armchair by the fireplace, on the floor and sitting on his knees as he laid his head and crossed arms on his brother's knees. Dio's hands carded through Jonathan's hair gingerly, and he spoke in a hushed tone,

"I must say, I think we have adequately satiated our bottled tension and emotions over the past few months, do you agree?"

Jonathan nodded, silent as ever,

"Now, heed my next words carefully. I am giving you two options, and you must pick one. There are two types of my love that I will give you. Either we can continue this violent, draining love, which you seem to love so much - attacking me for your own sexual pleasure… or we could move on to this," Dio lifted the boy's face delicately in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, "A soft love, full of my warmth and affection. What would you choose?"

"Truly..?"

"Yes, Jonathan. I will let you decide." The blond rubbed at the other's ear, soft and coaxing, "What is it you wish? Tell me."

Jonathan nuzzled into Dio's thighs, face warm and pink, "I want you to keep holding me like this…" _"Like you did in my earliest dreams, touching me as though I were fragile, and completely deserving of your love."_ "...Would you?"

"Of course." Jonathan heard, before he was pulled up onto his brother's lap. He sat on them, facing the other, and Dio held him to his chest. Jonathan could hear the other's heart beating, calm and stabling, soothing him and making his eyelids feel heavier by the second.

"I love you, Dio." Jonathan whispered in a voice almost inaudible, before he was lulled to sleep. "Really, I do…"

"As I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

When Dio finally reached his room, he fell into his bed, not bothering to shut his door all the way or even turn on the light. He laid carelessly on his back, on top of the blankets, still wearing his day clothing. His shoes caught on the fabric below him, and he closed his eyes, pain reverberating from his ankle. _"I don't want to think right now… I'm so tired."_ He yawned, then frowned lightly, remembering a dream Jonathan had in which Dio had said similar words. He put a hand behind his head as the other was on his stomach, and he sighed. He fell asleep quickly, and he began to dream.

 _\- Dio's Dream_

Dio awoke from a nap in an armchair in front of a dying fire, the embers still red and glowing. He rubbed at his eyes, languid and exhausted. The door clicked then, and he turned to see Jonathan, who was in his nightclothes. "Jonathan?" Dio raised a brow - was it night already? The mentioned boy sniffled, taking a step toward his brother, resembling much like that of a begging puppy with his crystal blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Dio-..." he hiccuped, and the blond's brow furrowed. What was he, a child, crying so pathetically before him? But Dio pat his lap nevertheless, signaling for the other to sit. Jonathan did, sitting on his brother's lap with his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and his own arms wrapped around Dio's neck.

"Shh, shhh," Dio cooed, holding the boy close around the chest, rocking him gently in his arms and rubbing his back, trying to relax him, "What is troubling you, Jojo? Hmm?" He asked sweetly, wiping tears from the other's cheeks with his thumb. Jonathan buried his face against Dio's neck, hyperventilating,

"I had… a night terror… and in it… you…" he was gasping for breath with each couple of words, and Dio hushed him, kissing at his cheeks.

"Shh, Jonathan, calm yourself. You can tell me later, if you would like. Now, take a deep breath."

The boy in his arms did so, before exhaling a shaky whimper. Then he moved, straddling the blond. "Dio, don't leave me - please, please don't leave me..!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise this." His arms fell to Jonathan's sides, stroking them in a soothing manner. The other sighed into his ear, breath eventually becoming slowed. He nodded, before pulling away to look into Dio's eyes, lashes still glimmering with tears.

"Dio," he breathed, swallowing. The blond watched as his tongue came out to lick his dark pink lips, and he jolted slightly when he felt warm hands grab his own faintly, leading them to the collar of Jonathan's shirt. Suddenly, Dio was very aware of the erection pressing against his own. They didn't speak, as he began to unbutton the boy's night shirt, or when Jonathan's hands returned to his and made him squeeze his lightly chubby tummy.

"Oh." Dio gulped, skin heating gradually, especially in his cheeks. Jonathan rolled his hips steadily against Dio's, his arms returning to Dio's neck loosely. He licked the boy's cheek twice, thrice, and Dio had to face away, aroused and moaning. The blond's hands sunk into Jonathan's squishy flesh, and Jonathan sighed heavenly, unzipping Dio's slacks, not bothering with his belt. He slipped his hand in and began to palm at his brother's swollen cock through his undergarments, and then - and then Dio woke up, out of breath and slightly aroused.

His face grew into a perplexing one, remembering his dream. _"They say dreams remind you of what you subconsciously yearn for, yet…"_ abruptly the blond realized Jonathan was on top of him. Instead of pushing him off, as he probably should have… Dio permitted the other to do as he pleased, curious as to what the boy had in mind. His eyes remained shut and he kept perfectly still, the image of peaceful slumber.

Jonathan straddled him, careful not to sit on him, and Dio restrained himself from flinching when he felt Jonathan's warm hand caress his cheek. Then he _really_ had to restrain himself when Jonathan kissed him, tender and slow. _"Truthfully, this isn't so bad, when I am awake. ...Was I afraid before?"_ The other's hand carded through his hair, _"And maybe having my hair fondled is pleasant."_ And then Jonathan was nipping at his lips gently - and Dio could no longer hold back. _"I have made up my mind, I think... I love him. Ugh, that worm, digging himself a nice little hole into my wretched heart. Let's see where this goes…"_

When Jonathan kissed him again, the blond wrapped an arm around his brother's neck, and he kissed back, eyes lidded as he watched for Jonathan's reaction. Said reaction was immediate; the boy's eyes flew open in shock, and he pulled away, staring at Dio. He then traced his lips, looking at Dio's own, then looking into those honey-colored eyes he loved so much. However, Dio was not expecting the other to tear up.

"Please- Please forgive me Dio, I couldn't c-control myself, even when you asked. I disobeyed you a-and laid my filthy hands upon you..." He braced for a smack -

To Jonathan's surprise, however, Dio only shushed him, pressing a pale finger to his plump lips. "Jonathan," he whispered, a smirk curling his lips enough to let his canines glisten, "How did I know I would find you crawling into my bed this evening, hmm? You never listen, do you? You don't." He wrapped his other arm around Jonathan's neck, pulling him in, "Worry not, brother… I would not hate you if I woke to your hands upon me, rousing-.. arousing me." Dio then parted his lips, his hands rising to stroke Jonathan's hair, and he gave him a wet, open kiss to the lips, awake and willing.

Jonathan moaned, pursing his lips just as much, and when Dio's tongue slid against his lips, he pulled away, breath a little caught,

"Dio, I-I have something of ever ludicrous sentiment to confess this moment, I can't hold it back any longer - I love you, I love you so much, more than a man should, and really, more than any brother should!" The boy's pupils were dilated, so wide Dio could hardly see his brilliant blue irises - heatedly, Jonathan continued, his voice a few octaves lower, "Let me have you, brother…"

The blond nodded, closing his eyes before kissing his brother again, deeper this time. "Yes," he whispered, "Take me, I am yours, if you are mine." He flipped them over, so that he was on top of Jonathan. "Take me." He repeated. Jonathan looked fit to cry anew, but he didn't, his cheeks hot and his eyes dazed, he ran his fingers through Dio's hair, and was rewarded with a soft moan. His hands soon fell to Dio's hips, stroking them - and Dio was reminded of his dream.

"Jonathan-" he started, before he licked his drying lips, "I want you to know that I… I would never leave you." _"Like that dizzy-eyed girl - Erina, was it?"_ "And that I will love you for always."

"Oh, Dio… I've longed for those words to grace me for such a time..!" He took the blond's hands in his, and held them to his face, speaking breathlessly, "Kiss me, brother, dearly beloved..."

So Dio did, a long and passionate kiss. They moaned quietly in unison, sucking on each other's tongues and lips before Dio felt a knee rub between his thighs. He spread them, and allowed Jonathan to get him off, before he had to pull away to tell him to stop - not yet. He moved to sit behind Jonathan's spread legs, and he began to unbuckle the other's belt, but he stopped when Jonathan's hands flew over his own. "A-Ahh- Dio - are you sure-"

"Yes, Jojo, how many times must I say yes? Yes." Dio said, as he pulled the other's pants and undergarments down in one motion. Jonathan's dress shoes clattered to the floor, but Dio didn't remove his socks, instead he removed his own bottom clothing and shoes, before sitting on Jonathan's hips. Jonathan flared intensely, never having felt Dio's nude bottom on himself, and he bit his lip when Dio took his hand and led it to his ass, in the other, he took something from the nightstand and handed it to him - a flat, round tin of salve. The boy didn't have to read it to know that it was to be used as lube, but he had to speak his thoughts,

"Do… do you mind if, uh… you take me tonight? I-I… I just- I want to feel what it is like…" Jonathan spoke suddenly, and Dio let out a soft laugh.

"As you wish." Was all he responded, before taking the tin and sitting between the other's legs once more. Jonathan took a deep breath, opening his legs wide as his cheeks grew an ever darker shade of pink. Dio used his index and middle finger to scoop up an amount of the salve, before pressing it to his brother's anus and spreading it around the sphincter - he was satisfied with a high gasp when he pushed both fingers in. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, hips jumping as he felt Dio's fingers expand and come together inside of him.

When Dio felt the other was ready after a while, he wiped the remaining salve on his fingers onto his arousal, and positioned himself - "Did it hurt?"

"Well, at first, but now… not nearly as much as I thought it would. At all."

Dio nodded, before he slid his cock into Jonathan. He clenched his teeth, then looked to him - who looked - expecting? Is that what it was? Curious, Dio asked, "How does it feel, Jojo?"

"I, uh. Hmm." Jonathan mumbled intelligibly, a brow raised. "Are you sure you're… in?"

"What? Yes, of course-" the blond looked just to insure he wasn't insane, "...I am. Now that you mention it… I feel a little numb." And so Dio grasped for the salve, and hastily read it: "Pain relieving, numbing salve!" _"This is-. -I knew it, I_ _ **knew**_ _it. When I bought this while I was buying the poison for father, just in case I had to fuck the nobleman's son, and the oriental looked at me curiously for blushing… he must have thought I was suffering from a fever or something of the like! And I thought I was buying lube, too nervous to actually read the print! Dio you absolute fool!"_ "Jonathan. I apologize, I made a mistake." He pulled out, wiping himself clean with his handkerchief before the salve could really get to him, he handed the tin to Jonathan.

He grew a bright red when Jonathan roared with laughter. "Indeed you did! In a hurry?" Jonathan beamed, before wiping away a stray tear, "What do we do now, then?" His crystal blue eyes followed Dio's gaze toward the bedside lamp, and quickly, Jonathan's smile faltered, "Oh, Dio, you aren't really thinking of- of-"

The boy didn't finish his sentence as he watched Dio straddle him again, a smirk on his brother's lips as he reached for the lamp. "You are correct. Kerosene it is." He gave it to Jonathan, "Your turn."

Audibly, Jonathan gulped, taking the lamp's oil. The room was now very dark, as Dio always had his curtains obscuring the window. "I-I can't see…"

"You need not the ability to see… only," Dio's hand took his and led it to his smooth ass, "To feel."

"R-R-Right." Jonathan nodded, fingers that now dripped with kerosene oil rubbing at his brother's anus, as his own was out of the question for now. He used his other hand to spread Dio's asscheek, and the blond moaned in the dark, quiet and seeming far too loud. When he pushed his middle finger in, Jonathan couldn't help but to ask, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Jonathan, I swear to _God_ if you ask me. One more time. I am going to light a match and shove it up my oiled arse so you can watch me b-"

"A-all right! All right," Jonathan huffed a nervous laugh, "I understand." He dipped his finger in deeper, and was pleased to hear Dio moan again, inhaling a sharp breath,

"Yes, right there," his prostate was brushed against, " _Ohh_ , yes..!"

Blindly, Jonathan continued to press against the spot, adding his ring finger and scissoring them. His own erection grew painfully hard, hearing his brother's pleas for more. When he deemed Dio properly stretched, he removed his fingers, and wiped the stray drops of oil onto his arousal. "Dio..."

"Take me, Jojo, _now_." Dio growled, hastily aligning the boy's cock with his hole, and slowly, gradually sinking on to it, "Aah, I want you to- be my first…" his breath caught, when his ass finally made contact with Jonathan's pelvis.

Jonathan keened, "Gladly…" his hands rested on the other's hips, and he almost choked on the moan that escaped him so suddenly when Dio began to grind his ass on his cock, his collared shirt tickling Jonathan's thighs. "Good _heavens_!" He rasped, hips canting, which was followed by the blond's breathless, deep snickering,

"You enjoy this, don't you? Do you like fucking your brother, Jojo?" Dio panted, voice low and teasing. Jonathan could only nod before realizing the boy couldn't see him, but he was far too embarrassed to admit such a thing,

"Tell me, Jonathan! Who do you like to fuck?"

"You..!" Jonathan cried, cheeks heating steadily by the other's vulgar words,

"Me, who?"

"M-My- my brother!"

" _Yes_ ," Dio mewled, gasping when Jonathan thrust into him, and he felt a hot substance shoot into him. At the sensation, he came as well, his come splattering onto the other's dress shirt. For a minute, they were still, breathing heavily. The blond sighed when Jonathan's large, warm hands slid to his ass and began to stroke his cheeks. Dio scoffed, "I didn't know you were fond of my... backside." He squeaked when said backside was squeezed.

"I love it." Jonathan whispered, before releasing a short gasp, "I've an idea, just now."

Already, Dio knew what it was. He flushed, remembering he had done something similar to what Jonathan was thinking many nights ago. "Do share."

"Uh, well-" The blond didn't need to see to know that his brother was bright red, he could feel his heartbeat racing. "I read a book once - b-by pure chance, of course - that was full of positions for intimacy. In particular, I recall a position I would like to try with you, if you are willing."

"Spit it out then, would you?"

"W-Well, I would be lying, as I am, and you would kneel above me on your hands and knees, with… your bottom facing me. Would you be willing to try it?"

"I suppose." Dio lifted himself from the other, and moved so that he was in the suggested position - careful not to strain his still sore ankle. He was faced with Jonathan's already hardening cock, the other couldn't see the blush now growing on his own face.

"Yes, perfect." Jonathan breathed hotly in a whisper, said breath tickling the other's thighs as Dio felt hands take hold of his asscheeks and spread them. The ejaculate his brother had shot inside him before now oozed from Dio's closing hole, and Dio made a high '!' noise when he felt a wet tongue lick it up.

"What-…"

"S-Sorry, I just- that was impulse."

"Sure it was. Now, as for what you had in mind with this position, I can guess. Speak no more." Dio wrapped an arm under Jonathan's thigh, lifting it a bit before taking hold of the erection near his face and putting his lips around it. Behind him, Jonathan moaned, pulling Dio's bottom down so that he could lick at his come-dripping entrance. The residual kerosene oil didn't taste like anything in particular, surprisingly. His kisses to the ring of muscle then halted in favor of a long moan, as Dio took his prick down his throat.

Albeit, Dio was not free of spontaneous moans either, and he let out his own pleasured noises when Jonathan dragged his lips down to his balls and nipped. The blond jumped lightly, whimpering, sucking Jonathan's cock down harder.

"Mmn, Dio, don't stop…" Jonathan whined, before using a hand to jerk off his brother, still laving at his ass. Dio's hips twitched, and he had to pull his mouth away before he choked when Jonathan's tongue slipped inside him.

"O-Oh, bloody hell, do that again-" Jonathan did, and the blond's hips lurched, " _Oh!"_ He went back to blowing the other enthusiastically, thrusting into Jonathan's hand and against his lips. Jonathan restrained himself from bucking into Dio's mouth, afraid he'd choke, which was difficult what with the immense pleasure he felt, receiving such attention from the boy. Dio licked toward the tip of the other's cock, and kissed twice when he reached it, before using his tongue on the head.

"Dio, I'm- very close-" Jonathan cried, involuntarily squeezing around the prick in his hand. The mentioned boy only hummed in response, getting it across that he was as well. With one final swallow around his erection, Jonathan reached his orgasm, his come spurting down Dio's throat, Dio's own semen pouring through Jonathan's fingers and onto the other's shirt to join his previous ejaculate.

Dio pulled away and Jonathan's head fell into his pillows, they both sighed heavenly in unison. The blond moved first, to rest next to his brother. "I love you," he whispered, then added, almost inaudible, "Really, I do."

Jonathan would have held him, his heart throbbing with love, but the come drying to his shirt prevented him from so. He settled to wrap an arm around Dio's shoulder instead, pulling him close, turning on his side to face the blond. "I love you too… brother." He tucked a piece of hair behind Dio's ear, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. The other closed his eyes, reveling in the sweet moment he truly felt he would treasure for years to come. He nuzzled closer to Jonathan, who faintly smelt always of roses.

In the morning, after a quick round and a shower, the two had reviewed upon a checklist, of sorts, of places at which they would take action in their sexual desires over the next month or so. Such places being…

\- By the river, after a fine afternoon of horseback riding, Dio & Jonathan rolled down the hill together and indulged.  
\- In a field of lavender, against a large tree.  
\- At the back of a theater, watching a play.  
\- Upstairs in one of the many unoccupied rooms, on a chesterfield.  
\- In Dio's room, after the blond had taken a bath, his hair still damp.  
\- In a boat, on a large, crystal blue lake.  
\- On Jonathan's bed, in the dark of the night.  
\- Again, on Jonathan's bed.  
\- In the bath.  
\- On a couch in one of the numerous lounges.  
\- On an arm chair, in said lounge.  
\- In Dio's bed. Thrice.  
\- In a chair in the library, in front of a window.  
\- In an empty wardrobe.  
\- On a chair on Jonathan's balcony, in broad daylight.  
\- _In_ the river.  
\- In a barn Jonathan personally sought out to be abandoned, tying Dio up in reins at dusk.  
\- Behind the church building after service, under the trees. This one took a lot of convincing on Dio's behalf.

And today, Dio's plans for his brother were no less illicit, the checklist discarded until updated. Jonathan was reading in the library when Dio entered, placing a book noticeably onto the desk the boy sat at. Jonathan was already smiling, having heard the blond's distinctly quiet steps. "Dear brother," Dio started in a purr, "Show me your love." He made a motion with his hand for the other to stand, and Jonathan stood, nodding as he closed the book he had been reading.

Now Dio sat in the chair, legs spread as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Jonathan sank to his knees, scooting forward, letting his hands slide up his brother's thighs and onto his hips. He leaned forward, pulling out the other's arousal and putting his lips around it, he moaned when Dio slid a hand into his hair and pet him. Steadily, he took Dio's erection into his mouth, until he felt it touch the back of his throat. He pulled away then, to suck and kiss at the tip, and Dio sighed, "Good boy…" he whispered.

When Dio reached orgasm, Jonathan made sure to swallow and lick him clean, his own erection apparent when he backed away on his knees. "One more thing," The blond stood, and the other watched with wide eyes as he pulled down his trousers and undergarments, and leaned over the desk to reveal his already lubed hole. "Show me your love here, too."

"Oh, my!" Jonathan could only say in a hushed tone, standing at once, he flushed at the indecency. Quickly, his eyes shifted about the room, as though getting caught fucking his brother would've been more mortifying than getting caught giving him a blow job. "Are you- are you sure about this-" Still, he unzipped his slacks and stepped forward.

"Jonathan." Dio chided, looking back from crossed arms on the desk, "Must I repeat my words constantly? I am _positive._ Take me."

The boy nodded, and removed his bottom clothing enough for his erection to pop out and lift his dress shirt. Jonathan bit his lip, excited and anxious, and licked his hand enough to cover it in spit to coat his dick with.

Dio grunted when he finally felt the other push inside, all the way until Jonathan's hips were flush against his buttocks. Jonathan began rolling his hips, the desk creaking as it rocked slowly. "Come now, you can go faster than that…" the blond teased, wiggling his butt a bit.

Jonathan grunted, releasing a whimper before he complied, canting his hips faster and hitting deeper. He found his brother's prostate soon enough, and rubbed against it, making Dio whisper, "Yes!" and, "Oh!"

The desk rocked faster, as Jonathan was now pounding into Dio, the both of them panting and moaning softly. "Kiss," Dio gasped, "Kiss me..!"

Their lips met in a moment, giving breathy, open kisses and under interruption from their own whines of pleasure. Jonathan licked at his lips, which aroused Dio to no end, sucking on his brother's lips heatedly, "Jojo, soon-"

"Yes," Jonathan sighed, thrusting deeper, his hands sliding under Dio's shirt to stroke up his sides. At the creak of the library door, they both came, hands flying over their mouths to quell their moans. Jonathan would have liked to bask in his orgasm, but the fear of getting caught was too strong - he peaked from behind a bookcase, and saw his father, of all people - who was oblivious to his gaze. Hastily, he turned back to Dio, "I-it's Father! What should we do?!" He whispered, panicked.

"Well get off of me, for one, you dolt! Move!" Dio whispered back, shoving Jonathan aside and pulling up his bottom clothing hurriedly, accidentally shoving the books off the desk. Jonathan tripped on them, causing even more sound than the clatter, in a hurry to stuff himself back into his pants, and his heartbeat spiked when he heard his father speak uncertainly,

"Dio? Jonathan?" Footsteps drew closer -

Dio didn't even get to zip his pants before he threw himself behind the desk, and Jonathan's shirt wasn't even tucked in all the way when George stepped up from behind the bookcase.

"Ah, Jonathan, where've you been, my boy? Did you not hear me call you?"

"Hmm, what? No, forgive me, I-I was just, uh, studying so… so vigorously, I must not have heard you." Jonathan smiled wide, far too nervous, and George lifted a brow.

"Are you sweating? Your hair's a mess, and - my, are you ill? Your lips are swollen!"

"Wh- O-Oh, heavens..!" Jonathan touched at his lips, which were dark and wet, obviously lavished by Dio's own, but George was far from suspecting such a vulgar thing between his sons. The older man took a step further, but his son was quick to raise his arms in a motion to cease his advancement, "I'm all right, really Father! I've just been stressed is all, I might have bit my lip - being so focused on my work, you see."

"I understand..." George halted, before looking around, "One more thing; do you know where your brother has gone off to? The nurse has told me he was not in his chamber."

"No," Jonathan scratched at his cheek, a tell that he was lying, "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Hmm." his father nodded, completely unconvinced, but he saw no point in pushing the matter. "Well, I'll leave you to your studies then." He turned to leave, but looked back to Jonathan once more, "When I see you again, make sure you are… presentable. I will not have you walking around in such a state. And pick up those books."

"Yes, Father!"

He watched until the man disappeared behind the library door, and when it was closed once more, Dio revealed himself from behind the desk, a smirk on his lips. "You couldn't tell a believable lie even if your life depended on it, could you?" He sat in the chair again, and pat his lap for Jonathan to sit. The other did, a groan escaping him,

"Never again. Promise me brother, you won't make me go through that again… I feel I might die, I am so embarrassed." He wrapped his arms around Dio's neck, straddling him, he held him tight. The blond only scoffed,

"As you wish." He sounded disappointed, but he held Jonathan close all the same, kissing at his jaw before reaching his ear and whispering, "Once more then, a final time." he bit gently at the lobe, "Please?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, smiling. "Once more."


End file.
